Twisted Fate
by SoraMoody
Summary: A strange girl appears, attemps to kill the charmed ones, but then she says it was a mistake. This leaves Leo to discover the truth, but how can he when he's trapped too? The sisters are about to remeet a dear sister but is everything as it seems? COMPLET
1. Stranger

**Twisted Fate**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own charmed and everything in this story was my own idea.

_Please r and r so I can continue_.

* * *

Blue orbs filled the kitchen as a blonde haired man emerged from the lights. He scanned the lounge before wandering into the kitchen to see his wife. He reached for one of the fairy cakes that she had just made.

"Hey, hey!" Piper cried, slapping Leo's wrist as he lifted the chocolate cake to his mouth. "Those are for Phoebe's boyfriend's mother, she's still not got over her house being robbed last week. Just try and stop eating until she gets here, please."

"What, the mother?" Leo asked, dropping the cake.

"No, Phoebe." Piper replied, straightening her long sleeved, brown top but only getting white flour all over it. "Damn it," She mumbled as she turned to get a cloth but her elbow knocked over the dough mixture she'd been finishing. "Flaming-" A scream from upstairs interrupted her in mind speech, she clenched her fists and tried to calm herself down. When she looked up, Leo was still watching her over the counter with the screams droning on in the back ground. "Leo?" She said pointing her hand up, then her husband disappeared in millions of blue orbs.

"Piper, I think you should—" Leo called from upstairs.

"Piper, please don't say anything bad is happening." Phoebe said, running into the kitchen. Piper forced a smiled before turning to her little sister.

"No, Phoebe, everything's fine. My new top is covered in flour, the second batch of cakes is on the floor and you have just walked in." Piper moaned.

"Piper!" Leo cried again.

"Just another thing to add to my million tasks long list." She said to Phoebe, "What now?" She called. Then the room was bathed in blue orbs. "What do you w—" But then a black haired woman stepped out of the orbs.

"Piper…" Paige started as someone else orbed into the room. A small blonde boy stood awkwardly beside Paige. There was a crash and Leo came running down the stairs.

"Thank God." He said as Paige picked up her nephew, Wyatt. The crashes continued above their heads until suddenly, there was silence.

"Do you think it's safe?" Phoebe asked quietly, casting her eyes up.

"It's never safe in this place," Piper moaned, chucking her cloth down and walking up the stairs. She screamed and everyone ran up after her.

As they reached the top, Leo and Phoebe crept into Wyatt's room, leaving Paige with Wyatt just out the door.

After several minutes, Paige wandered into the room. On the floor lay Piper, and Phoebe, seriously wounded while Leo stood over them trying to heal them.

"Oh my God, Leo, what happened?" Paige whispered, kneeling beside him. Leo cast his watery eyes, angrily towards Wyatt's crib. Hiding behind it stood a young brunette girl, covered in green slime. "You… can save them right? She couldn't have…"

Leo shook his head slowly, his forehead creased. Then Paige noticed something that the girl was holding. A sword! As it came rushing towards her, Paige noticed something blazed into the handle. Paige bent over her nephew, protecting him with her body.

But something about the sword amazed her. It was Excalibur.

The sword came down, only to crash in a blue sphere. The girl was thrown across the room as Wyatt's shield came up to protect himself and his Aunt Paige.

Leo crept towards his sister-in-law, who had seemed to have passed out. Wyatt gave a soft moan as Leo walked through his shield and lifted him up. Within seconds of picking up his son, he was transported into the magic school.

* * *

Even though Leo had not orbed himself there, he knew his son had. But why? He glanced around the classroom that he'd been orbed into. Nothing, it was empty. But then he noticed Wyatt was looking into a dark corner of the room.

"Come out!" He shouted angrily.

Then the girl from the manor appeared. Leo stepped back, shifting Wyatt to his hip so he had one hand free.

"No, please, don't kill me." The child begged, cowering back into the corner.

"Tell me who you are, and I might consider it." Leo replied, lowering his hand slightly.

"I'm… Jade," She started, "Merlin's… daughter." Leo hesitated before stepping forward.

"If you are Merlin's… daughter, as you say. Then why did you kill my wife and her sister?"

"I didn't, mean to kill them," Jade cried, tears started running down her cheeks. "I thought… I thought…" She fell to the floor in tears, "I thought they were the demons, I was scared!"

"What? How could you mistake them for demons?" Leo cried.

"Demons, they have taken the form… of the charmed ones, they're in the… manor." She sniffed.

"Prove it, show me." Leo said, calming down but he still had his hand raised. Jade showed him a small red crystal. She mumbled a short spell before it became clear and showed the manor.

"Wyatt's room, show me Wyatt's room." The crystal zoomed into the room it had been asked to see. Paige was getting shakily to her feet before stumbling over to her sisters. "I can save them," She whispered, glancing at Leo. He nodded and she chanted another incantation. The two sisters clambered up, clinging to Paige.

Suddenly the crystal showed a bird's eye view of the house. Wandering around the lounge was three figures, zooming in on them showed them as Paige, Piper and Phoebe, but they were in Wyatt's room, weren't they?

Zooming in closer, Leo could make out that they had red eyes and sliver tinted hair. They weren't the charmed sisters, they were the demons.

Then they were joined by another person, demon, who had taken on the face of Leo. But he was something else, Wyatt and Chris! Chris, he was still there.

"Show me Chris," Leo ordered. The crystal automatically zoomed back to the true sisters, Leo sighed as he saw them surrounding Chris's crib. Piper picked up her son and hugged him tightly, asking her sisters if they'd seen Wyatt. They were too absorbed in their conversation to notice something else had entered the room.

Piper ran towards her husband, only he was at the magic school. Within seconds Piper was thrown against the wall and two more demons had appeared at the door.

"Oh my God, Piper!" Leo cried as a mass fight broke out between the sisters and their demon themselves.


	2. Danger!

**Danger**

_Disclaimer: Anything in this story that is not in Charmed is mine.

* * *

_

Phoebe ran for Piper, who seemed to be wounded. Even though the wounds were quite minor, Phoebe still worried that her sister was in a coma from the fall. Behind her, Paige was battling the three demons that had entered.

"Atheme…" Paige cried, orbing the atheme that had been rushing towards her, back at the thrower. The demon Piper screamed as it burst, leaving a pool of green slime all over the carpet.

This seemed to go on for hours, until the demons actually noticed they had an easy victim lying across the room. The demon Leo began creeping towards her, and as Paige was in a major battle with Phoebe she didn't see the demon chuck a metal spear at her sisters.

"Ah!" Piper gasped, freezing the spear as its tip was about to kill Phoebe. "Don't move Pheebs." She commanded her sister as she leant forward and grabbed the weapon.

"Piper, thank God you're alive!" Phoebe cried, hugging her older sister.

Piper exploded the demon Leo that was coming up behind her little sister in mid hug. There was another explosion as Paige orbed a vase over demon Phoebe's head. But it wasn't the vase smashing over its head that killed it, it was Leo orbing up behind the demon and staking her from behind.

Piper positioned her hands, preparing to blow him up, as another person entered the room.

"Atheme!" Paige cried, orbing the weapon into her hand and preparing to chuck it at the girl.

"No, Paige." Leo ordered, stepping in front of the girl. "She's okay."

"She killed Piper and Phoebe." She replied, gesturing to her sisters, who were cuddling Chris.

"And brought them back to life, she saved them Paige, it was a mistake." Leo explained. The girl stepped out from behind Leo.

"It was an honest mistake. You saw them, the demons, and even Piper mistook one of them to be her husband, Leo." Jade explained, fiddling with her long hair nervously. Piper shrugged at her mistake.

"Hang on a minute, how did you know about that?" Phoebe pointed out. Then Leo showed her the red crystal.

"Like the crystal ball but a red crystal." He explained, "They were used in Medieval Britain, used by King Arthur's wizard, Merlin." He gestured to the child, "And this is his daughter, Jade."

Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Wyatt then? If you're here for him, you're only getting him with me. And why didn't I hear about this, I'm the Lady of the Lake." She questioned.

"Wyatt's safe, he's at the magic school with Excalibur." Piper and Phoebe gasped, as Paige orbed to the school.

"How did he get the sword?" Piper questioned.

"Why's he there alone with it?" Phoebe inquired.

"It's okay, he'll be okay." Leo calmed his wife. "Look, I'll show you." He placed the crystal on the table, and gestured for Jade to continue. She chanted the incantation quickly and it came up with a clear view of the school.

"Show me Wyatt." Jade commanded and the crystal zoomed in on the infant. Paige entered the picture, and picked up her nephew, carefully taking the sword from him. Then they both disappeared in millions of blue orbs.

Within seconds they reappeared in Piper's room, Paige, Wyatt and the sword.

"So, so far we know that you're Jade, Merlin's daughter…" Paige hesitated, "That's it really." There was a loud crash in the attic. Piper grabbed Leo's arm, who had grabbed Jade.

"Orb us to the school, faster faster." Piper urged. Paige grabbed Phoebe and followed her sister and brother-in-law to the school. "Right, now we're all…" Piper started, but they weren't at the school. They were at Stonehenge.

Well, Piper and Phoebe were. Paige, Leo, Jade and Wyatt had all disappeared. There was a small earthquake and a creak in the crust of the earth began to close.

"Down the hole!" Phoebe cried, running to the crack. Then they were falling, through a black abbess.

They landed, very suddenly, in a candle lit cave. Medieval like, type cave. There was a smash, and a shadow crept up the wall opposite them. Both Phoebe and piper lay frozen where they'd landed. There was a soft cry.

"Wyatt!" Piper cried.

* * *

PLEASE R+R


	3. Truth Hurts

**Truth Hurts**

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Charmed I wish, but if anything here isn't familiar from the show, it's mine.

* * *

_

Wyatt appeared in Piper's arms in millions of blue orbs, but then began fading again.

"Wyatt, stay here!" Piper commanded, but her son continued to fade. She was holding him so tightly that when he disappeared her arms hit her chest. A shrill laugh came from around the corner.

"Demon?" Phoebe asked, turning to her sister. Piper shrugged a stern look on her face. She brought her hands up.

"Come out, right now! And bring my son back!" She cried angrily, blowing rocks out of the wall. The explosion made several rocks fall from the roof, causing a small hole to appear in the roof. Sunlight pooled into the dark room.

Phoebe shakily got to her feet, only to fall forward, clutching her head in pain. Piper ran to her sister's side.

"Pheebs, what's wrong?" Piper asked her eyes scanned the cave for a demon.

"It's… whoa; someone is doing some serious hating… ouch!"

"Yeah, you've got your power back!" Piper smiled, and then it dropped, "Who, can you tell?" Phoebe shook her head slowly. Piper slowly got to her feet, and turned around slowly. "Come out, now, or I'll do some serious damage."

There was the tapping of heels and a figure appeared before her. Automatically, Piper's hands opened to explode her but nothing happened. Well, the explosion happened in the wall behind the person.

"Ghost?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"No, something… worse." Piper shrugged, trying again. The sisters' toke in what the stranger was wearing. A strapless, black dress, with a silk, hooded poncho. The hood was draped over the stranger's face.

Phoebe jumped up and delivered a kick across the figure's head. As she jumped to deliver a second kick she didn't hit anything. She was floating above the scene, she was levitating! It was then she noticed the hood had fallen away from the figures head, to reveal a face.

Piper stood, frozen, staring at the person that the hood had fallen back to reveal.

* * *

Paige fell, unsteadily, against the chair that Leo had pushed beneath her.

"Oh my God, that little—" Paige started as Leo brought baby Chris into the lounge, he put his finger to his lips, gently rocking his son. Paige let her face fall into her hands.

"Paige, I'll go get the Book of Shadows, you look after the Chris." Leo said, slipping Chris into Paige's arms. He nodded at his sister in law and then orbed to the attic. Within seconds he was back with the elderly book.

"But… we don't have much information on her. Most of it can be the lie." Paige said quietly, "I knew she was a demon!"

"Well, not a demon." Leo said, flicking through the book. "Remember the demons who tried to kill you and your sisters?" Paige nodded. "Remember this?" He asked, turning the book to face her.

Within its pages, this book held all the secrets of all the demons the Halliwells' had ever encountered. Now it had a page which Paige had never seen before.

It had a picture of a young girl, Jade, in the centre, wearing a long, black, sleeveless dress. And around the picture it told of the girl's amazing history. She was Merlin's daughter, but she couldn't live up to her father's standards and so killed him and turned dark. There was no vanquish but it did say she made the victims' relive their worst moment and brought it to life again. Not to kill them, to make them panic and steal their strategies, passing them off as her own.

"Original." Paige nodded, and then her head snapped up. "Piper, Phoebe, what's was their worst ever moment in life?" Leo glanced at Paige, a stern look on his face.

"Prue."


	4. Lost Loves

**Lost Love, Or Not so Lost?**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Charmed but this plot and some of the characters in this story are mine.

* * *

_

So Far: Piper and Phoebe were murdered and brought back to life by a young girl called Jade, Merlin's daughter. So, is all as it seems? Well, no considering a new group of demons are on the prowl, taking on the faces of the Charmed Ones and everyone they know. And does Paige have every right not to trust Jade?

"Prue," Leo mumbled.

"Prue?" Paige asked, and then gasped, "Oh my God, Prue's death! I've got to get back there; Piper will die if she has to suffer that again. Leo, I've got to go back." She said quickly, pushing Chris into his father's arms and grabbed the Book of Shadows.

"Paige, you are not going alone. Jade's dangerous, you'll need the Power of Three." Paige turned to Leo.

"And once I get to them, we will have the Power of Three, Leo trust me, and I have got to save my sisters!" Paige stressed, turning back to the book. Leo took her arm gently, and was about to say something when someone came down the stairs.

"Right, right people, let's get what happened. You've just met Jade, evil daughter wanting revenge, know exactly how she feel. Well, if you're a white lighter, you can't enter her hideout. So, anymore ideas?" A man with short brown said.

"Well, Chris, I'll go as a witch. I will save my sisters," Paige said, "And Wyatt," she added nodding at Leo. She smiled at the thought of her youngest nephew's future form returning. 'Hang on a minute…' she thought, beginning to turn around.

"Paige… That isn't Chris… Paige, duck!" A lightning bolt came zooming for her as she wrapped her arms over her head and fell to the floor.

When she looked up again, Leo and the demon Chris were rapidly fading out of the room. Paige jumped to her feet and sprinted towards her fading brother-in-law, only to sprint straight in the wall.

"Oh no, now I'm alone!" Then there was a cry and Paige found Chris lying awkwardly in the corridor. "Oh, Chris, what are we gonna do? I need to save my sisters, and now my white-lighter…" She picked up her nephew, and began to wander up to the attic automatically. She wandered over to the stand and started flicking through it. Only, she didn't find any entry on Jade or the demons.

Quickly, she orbed to the lounge with the book, only to see an exact copy lying on the chair where she had left it. She placed Chris on the sofa and placed the original book of shadows next to the other one. It was then she noticed that the first one, the one Leo had given her. It had a shimmering type of plastic over the cover, and several more entries had been added. Was it demon work or… Paige shook her head.

* * *

Leo's heart was beating really fast as he looked around the room.

"Dad… dad…" Those familiar whispers… he began to panic.

'No, stay calm, it's an illusion…' He thought, dragging his eyes to the bed. As he'd expected, his youngest son lay there, a 20 year old white lighter who'd come from the future to protect his little brother. Blood poured from the stab wound and suddenly, Leo was over come with cowardness and memories. He ran to Chris's side and knelt there, tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Chris," He began.

"Dad, you… could have… saved me…" Chris sighed.

"No, I couldn't… I was too late. I'm so sorry." Chris's body began to change, as well as the room. White paint washed the walls and the lights dimmed. Then he was kneeling beside his love, Piper. Her face was pale, on the brink of death.

"You killed me Leo; you could have saved me…" Then she was gone. Her pulse stopped beating and her chest stopped rising.

"No, you can't die." He placed his hands over the bullet wound, but nothing happened. He couldn't kill the dead… He tried to orb but it was as if all his powers had been wiped. All he could do was watch his beloved die, alone…

"Oh, Piper, I'm so sorry… I love you!"


	5. Long Live Life

**Long Live Life**

_**Disclaimer:** Do not own Charmed; do not know who owns Charmed… Wish I did though.

* * *

_

Piper stood there, frozen, her hands held in place ready to explode the demon. But it wasn't a demon, far from it. Tears began to rise in her eyes as she gazed into the eyes of her dead sister.

"Prue, you're dead… Go back, honey," Piper stammered, fighting to act strong. Prue's short, dark brunette hair fluttered in the breeze, and her eyes flashed angrily at her little sister.

"I am not dead Piper, I am the strongest and oldest sister, and you're going to be dead," Prue stated and swung her arm up, as if to slap Piper, but she sent Piper crashing into the wall using her telekinesis.

Phoebe watched her sister be flung across the room as if just a rag doll. 'Oh my God, Piper, I've got to save her.' She thought, levitating uselessly above the scene. Every time she willed herself to float lower, she only got higher.

Piper was suddenly flung up against the wall. Her head dangled, limp, against her chest. Prue was flinging her little sister across the room like a rag doll, or a stuffed bear.

"No, Prue!" Phoebe cried. Prue turned to face the woman that was above her. She brought a hand up and flicked it towards Phoebe. Phoebe was thrown against the wall, but managed to keep conscience.

As she slid to the floor, Phoebe jumped to her feet. Fear and anger fuelled her as she placed kick after kick across her eldest sister's head. Prue's head was flung to the left as Phoebe placed a punch across her jaw. When Prue turned back to Phoebe, a small trickle of blood was flowing from her lip.

'Oh my God,' Phoebe thought, as there was a small white light, and the cut healed. There was a moan, and several rocks fell from around Piper as she woke. Prue turned to her youngest sister and waved her arm at her.

"Prue no!" Piper shouted stubbornly. Prue hesitated and gave a small flick of her wrist. Piper's body was flung lightly against the wall from her elder sister's telekinesis, but she quickly stood up as she knew that Prue had meant to be much stronger. "Prue, listen to me… You are dead!" Piper cried louder still. "Prue, go back!" She yelled, trying her freezing power on her again.

The scene froze, but only for a mille second. Prue turned to face her head, but as if she was inside jelly or something, the movement was hesitant and looked as if it took all her energy to do the easy movement. Then the scene returned back to normal.

Prue brought a stiletto shoe, up across Piper's jaw.

"Leo!" Piper cried instantly, as she felt the heel cut through her cheek. There was a click as the shoe returned back to the floor, but Piper still felt a striking pain in her cheek. She placed a hand against the cut, but as she brought it down, her hand was covered in thick blood, with more still dripping down her jaw.

As Prue brought another boot up, Piper was ready, fuelled with anger. 'Oh no you don't,' she thought determinedly grabbing Prue's slim leg, but Prue just used Piper's hold as support and brought her other leg up across Piper's forehead.

"Phoebe!" Piper cried, as she felt a sharp crack and a sharp pain. Her head twisted to the right and she fell to the floor, feeling very dizzy. She clenched her forehead tightly as she tried to keep consciousness.

"Piper!" Piper heard the distance cry from her younger sister. 'Phoebe,' she thought weakly, trying to lift her head. Then she caught sight of Phoebe's figure but there was someone else. She blinked her eyes, trying to see through her hazy vision.

"Cole," she whispered, before passing out.

* * *

Phoebe kicked, as her ex demon husband held her above the floor in a neck lock. She was rapidly losing sight and energy, as she couldn't breathe. She held his arm, trying to support her head, so he couldn't break her neck.

"Cole… your… dead…" She struggled to explain as he tightened his grip.

"No, Phoebe, you could never make me leave," Cole replied angrily.

"Cole… please," Phoebe gasped, and she gave him a sudden kick in the lower chest, with what was left of her energy. He suddenly dropped her.

Phoebe staggered carefully, before placing a strong roundhouse kick across his chest. Cole staggered back, but then he let out a howl. He threw his head back as he transformed into a demon, Belthozor.

"Oh my…" Phoebe whispered, falling to the ground as he slapped her across the jaw. Her head whacked sharply against a rock, but she quickly gained consciences as she noticed a blue energy ball form in his hand. He lifted it, but it wasn't aimed at her… It was aimed at Piper!

"Piper," she cried, as her sister passed out, "No, Piper…" She gasped as there was a cry, and Cole lifted her again.

Suddenly, the cave was flooded with light as Paige orbed in.

"Amulets!" Paige cried, orbing the golden amulets that hung around Prue's and Cole's neck to herself. Cole was instantly back to his human self, and dropped Phoebe.

"Oh, Phoebe…" He howled, before he exploded as Paige threw a violet potion at him.

Prue lay against the wall, surrounded by a scorch mark from Cole's energy ball. Piper looked dazedly at her elder sister, who's chest still rose slowly. Paige prepared to chuck the next potion at her, not recognising her dead older sister.

Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm, "Don't… it's Prue."

Paige lowered her arm hesitantly. Then she walked slowly over to Prue and Paige, and orbed all the sisters back to the manor.

**TBC**


	6. Astral Prue

**Astral Prue**

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own charmed, own Jade… that's bout it, and the plot._

------------------------------------------

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Phoebe asked, walking into the lounge cradling a hot coffee. She slowly sat down, onto a chair beside the sofa, where Prue was lying unconscious under a violet blanket.

"I don't know…" Piper shrugged, holding an ice pack against her forehead. She turned to her eldest sister, and adjusted the blanket. Phoebe sat still, watching Prue awkwardly. "She looks so peaceful…" Piper smiled, adjusting her navy shirt.

Phoebe glanced sharply at Piper, "You don't think…"

"No," Piper said, wincing as she turned sharply to Phoebe. "No, I won't let her."

Phoebe smiled weakly at her motherly older sister. Piper had always been the most caring of the sisters; she had also been the most emotional. Phoebe stood up and walked over to Piper.

"It's okay Piper, she'll be just fine."

A red haired woman walked into the room, carrying a tray of two cups of coffee and a plate a biscuits. Paige smiled encouragingly at the group.

"I brought snacks," she grinned, holding up the tray. Suddenly the tray smashed over her head, and then she went flying across the room. She smashed against the wall, coffee cups smashed around her, and the coffee split down Paige's red halter top.

Piper began to stand, but a hand held her back. Phoebe quickly stood and ran to Paige's side, as she struggled to stand. Phoebe gave her younger sister a hand, but Paige stubbornly waved it away.

"What the…?" Paige began, but then she saw Piper looking into a pair of brown eyes.

"Prue?" Piper whispered.

Paige threw up her hands in defeat, "Great, you try and save someone, and they try and kill you."

"Get out of here!" Prue cried, and flicked her wrist at Paige, sending her crashing out of the door.

"Prue!" Phoebe cried, running to her sister, "Prue, that's Paige!" Her elder sister looked at her blankly. "Paige, our sister?" Prue still showed no emotion, "Prue, Paige is our half sister… she's mum's daughter."

"Mum?" Prue whispered, turning away. "How?"

"Paige is mum and Sam's daughter…" Piper began as Prue shook her head, "Prue… she came to us… after… you died…" Prue glanced sharply at Piper.

"What do you mean, I died? I would have known if I died… I didn't die!" Prue stood up suddenly. "I didn't… I couldn't…" Then she ran out of the room, her heels clicked as she ran up the stairs.

Piper glanced weakly at her younger sister. Phoebe brushed a hand through her long, brown hair. "Do you think we should go after her?" Phoebe asked slowly. Piper shrugged, and slowly stood up.

"I'll go, you go after Paige, and I have a feeling… well, she's not gonna be too pleased about being thrown about, I know I wasn't," Piper ordered, and she began following Prue.

'Paige's room… My room… Phoebe's room… Prue's…' Piper thought, before knocking on Prue's bedroom door. "Prue, honey, please… talk to me…"

There was a sniffle, and Piper took that as permission, so she twisted the knob and walked in. The room was still set out as Phoebe and she had left it after Prue's funeral. It brought back painful memories, but at the moment, a brown haired woman was wandering around the room, touching all her old passions.

"Prue…" Piper whispered, wandering up behind her sister and touching her arm.

"I couldn't have died… I have no memory of… of the… afterlife… or Andy," Prue turned to Piper, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Piper… I… I always dreamed that dying would be my way of meeting… Andy… But now… now I don't… I didn't even know I was dead," Prue fell into her younger sister's arms.

"It's okay Prue…" Piper mumbled, brushing her elder sister's hair. "Prue, I thought I'd lost you again in that cave."

"No," Prue started, pulling out of Piper's hold, "I… astral projected… to the lake… I, I just needed to have a reminder… I thought death would take me to her. And… I thought I could find Shax…"

Piper almost laughed through her tears, "Paige helped us defeat him Prue. She helped us… She is our sister. And, even though I couldn't accept her at first, I bet you could."

Prue giggled, "I can't imagine you not liking anyone who wasn't a demon, Piper." Piper returned the laugh. "Anyway, are you and Leo still…" Piper turned away.

"Yes, but since Wyatt and Chris he's been distant."

"You had sons?" Prue cried, hugging Piper happily. "And Phoebe, Cole?"

"He… he was taken over… by the Source."

"That little…" Prue shouted, slamming her fists against the wall, "How dare he!" Piper grabbed hold of her sister's arm.

"Prue, we vanquished him… Paige helped…" Piper added quietly. Prue smiled.

"I think I could get used to her… that halfie." Prue smiled.

"Yes, that's what I thought at first too," Piper laughed.

"So," Prue mumbled turning away, "How long have I… you know…"

Piper shrugged, a few tears strayed down her cheeks, Prue sighed, "It's been… three years."

Prue gasped inwardly, and looked down at herself in the mirror.

"And I still look this good, huh?" She tried to joke.

Piper tried to laugh but it only came out as a sigh.

"Want to come a see Wyatt? And Chris?" Piper asked, turning to the door. Prue nodded and followed Piper out of the door.

Soon they were beside Chris's cradle. Prue bent down and picked up her youngest nephew.

"I guess we should thank Jade for something, I guess." Piper gave a weak smile, that soon dropped.

"Jade…" Prue turned to Piper at her voice, "She still has Wyatt!" Piper cried, running for the stairs. "Leo!" Prue followed her sister. Once they reached the lounge, Leo still hadn't arrived. Paige stared stonily at her eldest sister, Prue smiled apologetically at her youngest sister. "Leo!" Piper repeated.

"Jade got him… I think she's using her powers on him." Paige explained, showing Piper the newest Book of Shadows.

"His worst moment?" Prue read, then she glanced from Phoebe to Piper, they all knew when that was.


	7. Dying Moments

**Dying Moment **

_**Disclaimer:** Do not own Charmed, do own some charries in this story, plot is my own. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God," Prue breathed, glancing at Paige. Paige shrugged, turning away, fiddling with her long, strawberry hair.

Phoebe glanced at Paige, and then to Prue. Piper placed a hand on Paige's arm. Paige glanced wearily at her older sister and wandered out of the room.

"Well…" Prue started nervously.

Phoebe noticed the Book of Shadows lying on the chair.

"Lets see…" Phoebe murmured, passing the book to Prue. This had always seemed Prue's place, being the most powerful sister. Prue looked questioningly at her first sister. Piper nodded slowly, and then turned her long, brunette haired head towards the kitchen.

"Paige, please come here," Piper called gently. After several minutes, Paige wandered out of the kitchen, sitting stubbornly across the room from the sisters. Then Piper nodded at Prue to continue.

"Okay…" Prue hesitated, casting a sad eye at her youngest sister, Paige. "Paige…" Prue started, as she began to step towards her. Phoebe placed a hand on Prue's arms, and nodded at Piper, who sat next to Paige, brushing her long hair. Prue bent her head back to the book and began to read.

_"… Jade, Merlin's daughter… in the 17th Centaury, Jade fell in love with a mortal but her father would not allow her to marry until she had passed her magi test. This was something that Jade would never succeed in as she did not have a pure heart. Instead, she ran away with her lover, only for him to die mysteriously in a house fire. Jade figured that this killing was her father's doing and set out for revenge… She succeeds in this by using Excalibur to summon new group demons from the future, ones that can take on one form of their enemies' lovers and family. But they must stay in this form until their enemies love for that form dies or… they're vanquished. She also makes her enemies relieve, or live, their worst moment in life._

_"A simple vanquishing spell will vanquish the demons. There is no known vanquish for Jade as she is neither human nor demon. The only way to protect you from her is to believe in the strongest power."_

Prue trailed off, as she glanced up at her sisters. Phoebe had tears in her eyes, at hearing her sister take charge again. Piper seemed to be trying to distract herself by looking after Paige.

'How much has changed?' Prue thought, 'Piper has had two children, Cole has turned evil, they found Paige, and even Piper and Leo are on the verge of breaking up. I would have never known about this… Or was this because… because I died?' She shivered inwardly at the thought.

After several moments, Phoebe wiped her tears away and turned to Prue. "So… The strongest power…?" She tried a grin, "How about the Power of Three?" Both Paige and Piper glanced up sharply. Piper's eyes were blazing at her sister.

"The Power of Three? Paige, me and you, or Prue?" Piper said angrily. Prue sat silently into a chair as Phoebe turned angrily at Piper.

"You think I didn't realise that?" Phoebe spat back.

"Oh yer, you just go round, announcing that Prue is back… But now you want to use her in the Power of Three," Piper argued, standing up.

Phoebe stood up angrily, "So, you aren't happy that Prue's back? Memo to Piper: Prue's been dead for the last three years."

"Of course I remember, Phoebe as far as I remember, I was there too!"

"Well, Piper, as far as I'm concerned, you never cared!"

Piper gasped and stepped away from Phoebe, tears running down her cheeks. Phoebe fell back on the chair, her head in her hands.

"You… You think I never… You think I never cared?" Piper sobbed.

"No… Piper, I never…" Phoebe started.

"No, you said it so you must have meant it…" Piper fell into Paige's arms, and buried her head in her youngest sister's shoulder. Paige wrapped her arms around Piper, as her shoulders rose and fell in time to her sobs.

Prue looked at Phoebe anxiously, not knowing what to say. She brushed a hand through her short dark hair, thinking what it would have been like if she had never returned. Prue turned to Paige, looking at the sister she never knew. Even though on the outside, she looked nothing like Patty, she could tell that Paige held a lot of her mother's determination and caring. She sighed, catching Paige's attention.

Paige's eyes flashed as they caught Prue's. The sisters stared for several seconds, before Paige turned away. But they both had got the message.

Prue's body went limp, and fell against Phoebe, who looked up sharply. She looked down at Prue, and then looked at Paige questioningly. Her younger sister shrugged and then orbed out. Piper sniffed as she fell into the chair.

Piper wriggled into a sitting position, and looked into Phoebe's eyes.

--------------------------------

There was a red flash in the cemetery, and Prue's astral form formed beside a gravestone.

_"Here lies Prudence Halliwell, who died March—"_

Tears ran down Astral Prue's face, before she'd even finished. She brushed a finger of her name that was engraved into the stone. It only seemed that it had been yesterday that she had been fighting Shax. Well, to her it had been, but to her sisters it had been three years.

"Three years," Prue whispered, "I have been dead for three years and… is it my fault? Is all this…?"

"Hello, dear…" Prue spun around at the familiar voice. In front of her stood a man wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. "Andy…" she murmured as he reached out to her. Prue stood slowly, slipping her hand into his outreached hand. He pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her. Prue laid her head against the cool leather of his jacket.

"I'll take you home," He promised.

"Prue, that's not Andy!" A cry came from behind Prue's love. She lifted her head and caught her sister orbing into the cemetery. Andy's body tensed and Prue's body froze.

"Oh God…" She cried, as Andy turned and threw an energy ball at Paige. She drew away from him, and then threw her arm at Andy, as if to slap him, but missed. Instead, Andy went flying against a gravestone. He grunted, and struggled to stand.

"Atheme," Paige commanded, holding her hand out to receive the dagger from Prue's belt. As it disappeared from Prue's belt in millions of blue and white orbs, Paige threw her hand towards Andy. So, instead of catching the dagger, the Atheme was thrown into Andy's chest. The demon exploded, throwing green slime all over the eldest sister.

Paige looked at Prue.

"How did you…?" Prue started, Paige held a hand up.

"It was a demon, they take on the form of loved ones," Paige explained feverishly, "We've taken them on before…" She added, and then she disappeared in millions of blue and white lights. Prue smiled as her sister disappeared, and then she herself disappeared in a red flash.

Back at the manor, Piper and Phoebe greeted their two sisters as they reappeared. Prue's eyes flashed open and she managed to sit up as Paige formed out of millions of blue and white orbs. Piper looked questioningly at Prue, then Paige, and then shrugged at Phoebe as Prue smiled and bent forward to pick up the book of shadows, her hands met with Paige's, who quickly drew hers away.

"So… these demons…?" Prue started.

"Demons?" Piper and Phoebe said suddenly.

"Yes, you know… the monsters we have battled everyday of our lives since we discovered we were…" Paige started.

"Since we became the Charmed Ones," Prue finished.

"Yes, but where did you… did they recognise you?" Phoebe asked quickly. Prue shrugged and picked up the book

"Shape shifters… Jade… demons… nightmare worlds… do you think these are all connected?" Paige shrugged, and gestured for Prue to continue, "Oh… Oh! Leo… yes… right, it says here that when Jade 'takes' her victims, there is a 'prized' object behind… like a necklace, note, or…" Prue hesitated, "Or a bottle?"

Paige raised an eyebrow and then stood up. "I'll go and check," She stated, and wandered to where Leo had disappeared. Within minutes she returned, "Nope, nothing there… no necklace, no note, no bottle…"

Suddenly there was a crash behind her. The sisters all spun around. Piper gasped, and all the sisters then stood up suddenly. In front of them stood a group of demons all in the shapes of the sisters friends, Andy, Darryl, Leo, Chris, adult Wyatt, Danny, people Piper worked with, Phoebe's ex-boyfriends and loads were still coming. But they weren't shimmering in… Behind them was a huge black hole, they had knocked a whole wall in!

Instantly, they sisters all began to fight.

--------------------------------

Please review so I can continue.


	8. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

**_Disclaimer: Same as always, still working on it though.

* * *

_**

_**charmedbaby11:** Thanks for both reviews hunni!_

_**Carriann:** Thanks for the review, keep on reading._

_**Random3:** What basically happened was Cole and Prue were brought back from the dead so they are as they were when they died. As far as Prue remembers, she has just been unconscious for a couple of hours, or maybe days. Cole's last memory was being in the alternate future, trying to stay with Phoebe. So Cole was belthozor, and Prue is a witch.

* * *

_

Hundreds of demons that had taken on the form of everyone the charmed sisters, boyfriends, mates, bosses and even people the sisters had passed in the street and people Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Paige had worked with.

The sisters scanned the crowd that were still coming through the knock down wall, and then spread out, Prue at the far left and Paige at the far right.

"Do you know how much that is going to cost to fix?" Piper yelled over the noise. All the demons sharply turned to her. As they turned, the light flashed off their silver tinted hair. The sisters tensed.

Phoebe jumped up, and levitated above the crowd, catching their attention. They all turned to look up at her, distracting them so the other three could make their move. Two demons exploded who stood at the front of the crowd. Piper exploded another one that was about to stab Paige as she reached for her Atheme. The youngest looked up at Piper and nodded her thanks, Piper gestured for Paige to move and just as she jumped away, Piper exploded two more demons.

The Darryl demon lunged at Prue, who ducked and flung him across the room. He smashed against the wall, and then fell onto the table and smashed through it; he groaned and then exploded, leaving green slime all over the sofa.

There was a squeal from above the sisters, and Phoebe was drunkenly flying around the roof, dodging lightning bolts that a brown, short haired man throwing at her. Piper swung round to him and froze his arm. Just as he brought the other up, aiming it at Piper, Prue used her telekinesis to throw him against the wall, and then Piper exploded him.

The two sisters high five, grinning madly as they turned to the hundred left. Paige's enthusiasm dropped as she saw Piper and Prue getting so happy. How many times had she saved her sisters lives? They'd never acted like that to her.

After several more vanquishes Phoebe suddenly smashed through the window. Paige disappeared into millions of blue orbs and pushed her safely onto an old sofa, someone had left out as garbage. Even though Paige didn't push her with as much strength as she'd planned, Phoebe still landed safely on the rubbish. Paige queried with herself, why she didn't have much strength left but she could only come up with the answer that she was tired and sad.

Back inside the manor, Prue and Piper were still working as a team to defeat the demons but for everyone they vanquished another suddenly stepped out.

After several more hours of fighting, the number of demons began to dwindle. Suddenly Paige was thrown against the wall, and landed on the broken table. She gasped, the colour drained from her face before she passed out. Both Piper and Prue stopped fighting, and ran to Paige's side, but she was out cold. Prue was suddenly fuelled by anger and swung her hand at the demons. Each demon was pushed back through the wall, and the wall was fixed in a blink on an eye. Prue stared, open mouthed at where the demons had stood.

Piper's tears began to fall onto Paige's body as blood seeped through the red top she was wearing. Prue gingerly helped Piper turn Paige over, to relieve a sharp wooden table leg stabbed through her back. Prue gasped, as Piper began sobbing even harder, bending double over her youngest sister.

The colour drained from Phoebe's face as she walked into the room and stood, frozen, behind her sisters. Piper turned to her sister, her shoulders still shaking gently and tears were drying on her face.

"We… we…" she started, before turning back to Paige.

"We need to save Leo," Prue whispered, getting up unsteadily and reading the Book of Shadows. Then she nodded and slowly shut the elderly book. Then something caught Phoebe's eye, where all the demons had been standing.

She slowly ran over to the spot, and bent down to examine the object. She picked up the locket and studied it. It was a golden necklace, and there was something engraved into the back: LW 4 PH, and then inside were two pictures, a black and white cut out of a blonde man in an army suit, and a brunette, younger version of Piper.

She stood up quickly and showed it to Prue silently. The eldest sister nodded, taking the locket from Phoebe, and then she turned to Piper.

"We can still save her," She stated gently.

Piper looked up at Prue and then stood up and gestured to her dirty top. She left the room and she was heard running up the stairs. Prue shook her head and turned back to Phoebe.

"The book says that you can shimmer, blink, orb or even astral project into the victim's nightmare world by using the object left behind. The emotional connection should make you real to them," Prue sighed, relaxed her shoulders and held the locket in both her hands. Phoebe quickly placed a hand on Prue shoulder and Prue turned to her.

"Are you sure…?"

Prue nodded and then relaxed herself again. She closed her eyes, and then her body fell limp. Phoebe caught her sister before she hit the floor, and placed her gently on the chair. Then she carefully picked Paige up, and placed her on the sofa, after placing the violet blanket over the green slime.

She then cast her eyes over her two unconscious sisters. 'One could die if the other does,' Phoebe thought, before walking upstairs and checking on Piper.

Piper was standing over Chris's cradle, as he murmured sleepily to her. Piper looked up at her sister, as she entered the nursery.

"I don't know Pheebs, everyone seems to be blaming me for this and … ," Piper started, picking up her youngest son gently. Phoebe walked up to Piper.

"Oh, come on Piper, you know that's not true," Phoebe explained.

"Do I? Maybe it is my own fault. I forgot that Jade had got Wyatt when I showed Prue Chris, and I keep forgetting about Chris," She stated to her sister, falling into her sister's arms.

Phoebe gently wrapped her arms round Piper.

"No, Piper, this isn't your fault. You've just re met Prue, our sister we thought we'd never see again, Leo's been taken, Wyatt's been taken, and Paige is dying. Piper you have every right to forget," Phoebe whispered, 'God, Leo is so much better at this than me,' she thought.

* * *

Leo looked around him helplessly, all the elders glared down at him where he kneeled. 

"You have failed, Leo Wyatt, we now destroy you!" They all said in unison, and two men in golden robes stepped forward and both pointed at him. Suddenly flames burst from their fingers and flames came rushing at him. He tried to put his hands up to protect his face but he was frozen.

As the orange and red flames came rushing for him, he cried out.

The room flashed before his eyes, and wedding music played in his ears. He thought it was all in his head but as he opened his eyes he saw he was looking into the Halliwell manor through the window. And he was wearing cloth rags and ripped scruffy jeans.

But it was what was happening inside the manor that amazed him most. There stood a light brown haired man in a tux, at first Leo thought this was when he and Piper got married but then he noticed the person at the alter wasn't Penny Halliwell, who was high priestess as their marriage, but a normal vicar who held a white bible.

The man turned to look at the doorway and Leo noticed him as Dan! And he was watching… a beautiful woman walking towards him in a long, white, wedding gown… Piper!

When she reached Dan, he gently kissed her, before pulling away. Leo knocked on the window desperately, before the couple turned to look at him and started laughing.

The scene flashed again and Leo was inside the manor watching the wedding. Once it was over, Dan swept Piper up into his arms.

"I am so glad I chose you over that other man," Piper giggled, "He so fancied himself as an angel."

"Oh Yer, Leo…" Dan said.

"Shush," Piper whispered placing a kiss on his lips, "I don't care about him anymore… I gave up my heritage for you didn't I?" Piper explained, Leo gasped, she had given up her powers?

Piper and Dan suddenly turned to him and laughed.

"There's him…" Dan laughed deeply.

"I knew he'd try crawling back…" Piper replied in the middle of her laughter.

Leo suddenly stood up in an outburst of anger.

"You gave up your powers? You gave them up, for him?" He shouted.

"No… she gave up the money from her sisters' wills!" Dan shouted back.

Piper suddenly stopped laughing and glared at Leo, her eyes blazing with anger. Then she pulled out an arrow from no where and stabbed him with it. Too late, Leo realised it was a dark lighter's arrow.

He bent double in pain as the poison seeped into his veins and he lost consciousness. He heard the distant sound of Piper's laughter as he passed out.

"He won't be bothering us again."

Light flashed before Leo's eyes, and he was standing over a teenager. Chris looked up, his angry eyes bored into his father's.

"You killed her!" Chris spat at him, then Leo noticed his son that Chris was crying over the body he held in his arms. Brown hair fell over his arm, and blood seeped into his white shirt. At first Leo thought she was Bianca, but then he saw her face, Piper!

"No…" Leo started to sob as a blonde haired man walked up to him.

"You killed her… your not our father!" Wyatt shouted angrily. Leo fell to his knees.

"I… am… I…" Wyatt suddenly kicked him in the gut and the scene faded.

It was just him in the middle a black abbess. Was this supposed to symbolise him turning evil? He gasped in horror at the thought as a red flash filled the room. He looked up and saw a short, dark haired woman in a black dress standing before him. She knelt beside him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Leo… save yourself, this isn't real… you need to save Paige…" Prue whispered, but Leo's eyes flashed as he looked at her.

"You're not fooling me again! You've hurt me enough!" He cried, throwing every bolts at her from every angle. Prue cried out, trying to duck, but they seared through her arms. Suddenly she was being lifted off the ground, surrounded by a huge blue energy bolt.

"Leo, no!" She screamed, and then she disappeared.

Leo was alone again, and it was all he deserved. He knelt on the floor and quietly sobbed to him, it was all too much.

* * *

Jade smiled at Leo as she watched him through the red crystal. She'd expected him to be tougher than this but only by being a white lighter, but of course, he wasn't just a white lighter, he was a husband, lover and father. She turned to the blonde haired infant that gurgled at her. 

"Your going in next." She smiled as the child brought up his sheild, "You can't defeat me with that."


	9. Love

**Love**

_**Disclaimer:** same…_

* * *

**Random3:** its okay, it's always great when I get questions.

**Carriann:** Hope to be as great as I have been.

**Charmedbaby11:** I may… or not…

* * *

Now, back to the show…

Prue gasped as she suddenly sat up. She stared into the wide eyes of her sisters, who both stared back at her terrified.

"What… Why the hell did you bring me back?" Prue questioned them angrily. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, both shaking their heads worriedly. Then Piper turned to her sister caringly.

"Prue, we used the astral summoning spell, and Phoebe changed it a little so… well… you woke up," Piper started.

Prue stared angrily at her sister, "Well, yeah…"

"Well, you were… you were fading and turning invisible, and then you'd come back screaming," She hesitated, Prue turned away from her sister's watery eyes, "Prue, I thought you were dying again."

"But how?" Prue whispered, wondering if what had happened to her astral self in Leo's nightmare world had actually affected her body here. She brushed her hand through her hair and then sighed and turned back to Piper, "Leo won't come back, and he doesn't believe that I'm real. Piper, I think… I think you need to come with me this time."

Piper turned to Prue sharply.

"Prue, you nearly died there, I'm not letting you go back," She started.

"Well, Phoebe could come but…"

"Prue, don't you get it? I'm not letting you die again!" Prue smiled at Piper's determination.

"Piper… calm down, it's okay. But the emotional connection between you and Leo might be stronger than the connection to this locket," She explained, throwing the locket at Piper, who caught it tenderly, "And having two there might make it even stronger."

Piper opened her mouth to protest but then shut it. Then she cast her eyes over Paige, who still lay unconscious on the sofa. Then she turned to Phoebe, who nodded and then glanced at Prue questioningly.

"Yes, it is the only way to save Paige," Prue stated softly.

"But, how can I…?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded at Paige gently, "We… have to do the power switching spell Piper, and you need the power to orb to get there."

Piper frowned and looked down at her hands. She'd had the power of orbing once before, but she'd found it a lot harder to handle than it had looked. Slowly she nodded, but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to manage to orb into this world of Leo's, it would need a lot of power. Prue stood up and then shakily wandered over to Paige and picked up the book and passed it to Piper.

Shakily, Piper knelt besides Paige and began to recite the spell.

"Concentrate on Paige," Prue encouraged her younger sister, remembering the last time they'd used this spell and they'd accidentally all got their powers switched.

Phoebe glanced sympathetically at Piper, she'd be under so much stress since Prue had returned, and maybe this wasn't the best option. She opened her mouth to argue but Prue put up a hand to silence her. The look in Prue's eyes told Phoebe the answer; it was the only way to save Paige.

Piper sighed and began the spell again. As it was only a couple of lines, she was over by the time Phoebe had got the message. She sighed again and turned to Prue.

"Try exploding something," Prue started as Piper frowned, "You do still… have that power right?" She added, Piper hesitantly nodded, "Go on then…"

Slowly, Piper turned around, "Try… Try that light," Piper shrugged and lifted her hands at the bulb. She flicked her fingers but nothing happened.

"Try calling for that vase," Phoebe said, Piper shrugged again and held out her hand as Prue frowned.

"Vase!" Piper commanded and the vase from the table disappeared in millions of blue and white orbs, reappearing in Piper's out stretched hand. Piper called out in shock and dropped the vase. She put out her hands to freeze it but nothing happened. There was a crash and Phoebe groaned as she began to gather up the smashed vase.

"Now can some one tell me why Paige doesn't have telekinesis like every third sister?" Prue complained. Piper and Phoebe smiled at Prue.

"Because she's a halfie," They grinned, Prue shrugged and then suddenly ducked, protecting her head with her arms as shards of glass fell around her. Piper gasped as she noticed the smashed window, and Phoebe frowned at her. Then they both turned to Paige who was slowly blinking and her hand was outstretched.

"Pip…er," Paige gasped, "Phoe….be."

Both Phoebe and Piper ran to their sister's side, and Phoebe gently cradled Paige's cold hand. Paige's other hand slide to her wound.

"We're going to get Leo, he'll save you," Phoebe whispered. Prue quickly walked up behind Piper and nodded. Piper returned the nod and slowly stood up, never taking her eyes off Paige.

"We'll save you," She whispered, Paige gave a weak nod and a weak smile, encouraging Piper. Prue handed the locket to Piper who cradled it in her hands, and then Prue cradled Piper. Piper shut her eyes and concentrated on her husband, and soon disappeared in millions of blue and white orbs. Prue smiled and then her head fell to her chest and her body went limp as she astral projected after her.

Phoebe jumped up to catch Prue as she fell, and gently lowered her to the floor.

----

The dark abbess shone with blue lights and a red flare. Leo looked up and saw what he'd never imagine.

The scream echoed through the cave. It suddenly ended as Piper landed against the wall with a grunt. Prue's eyes flamed as she lifted the Atheme over her sister. Piper looked hazily at Prue and then cried out as Prue brought the dagger down into Piper's chest.

Leo cried out as his wife was murdered by her favourite sister. He tried to run to her but found he was frozen to the spot. Instead, he turned away, completed lost in his nightmare.

Prue gently placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. He cried out, and turned throwing her across the room with electric bolts.

"YOU KILLED HER!" He screamed walking towards her, his eyes blazing. Prue shuddered.

"No, Leo!" She cried, putting her arms up to protect her head. Leo stared down at Prue angrily and was about to kill her when he felt another hand on his shoulder. He sun around and was about to chuck the intruder back, when he felt soft lips meet his. He opened his wide and took in the sight of his wife. Then he shook her off, his eyes hardening again.

"Your not here, your not Piper," He stated, "Your just a little b—" He was about to continue when Prue brought a strong hand across his jaw. He stared at her in shock.

"Paige is dying, I want to kill you, and Jade is about to come and kill us all anyway, so, you can either come home and help save the Charmed Ones, or you can stay here and let us all die like in this world," Prue stated.

Leo's jaw dropped as he looked from Prue to Piper. Piper smiled at her husband's shock and hugged him. Slowly, Leo placed his arms around Piper.

"Let's go home," He whispered into Piper's hair.

---------------

_Keep r+r-ing, my fans._


	10. Amazing jade

**Amazing Jade**

-----

_**Disclaimer**: Same as ever _

-----

Paige struggled to her feet as Leo knelt beside her. She looked around her hazily and then blinked at Prue, who stood a cautious distance away from where she sat. Leo pushed himself to his feet and slowly backed towards Piper, who gently laid her head on his shoulder.

Paige and Prue stared at each other for several seconds before Phoebe cried out from the hallway. Suddenly she came crashing into the front room, but she didn't come through the doorway. Phoebe groaned, before passing out, and then lay still, surrounded in the broken bricks that had been in the way of her fall. Prue suddenly turned, and Paige cried out as a dark-lighter shoot an arrow at her. She put her arms up to protect her head and orb out of the way of the arrow, but instead she froze the arrow in mid flight.

She looked amazed at the arrow, and then frowned at Piper, who shrugged and rushed in to pull the weapon out of her sister's path. Then the dark lighter unfroze and rushed at Piper, who screamed and disappeared in millions of blue and white lights so the dark lighter rushed straight into the wall, where Leo rushed in and stabbed a dagger through his spine.

The room was lit with blue and white lights as Piper reformed out of the orbs, standing now, beside Prue. Paige looked at her sister, shocked.

"You… wa…?" Paige gasped, Piper shrugged at her sister. Paige swayed unsteadily and Leo quickly ran to her side to steady her. "How did you get my power?" She asked, amazed. Piper grinned at Prue, and Paige felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of them two understanding what had happened. Then Piper walked to her sisters' side and picked up the Book of Shadows, showing Paige the power switching spell.

"I needed your power to orb to save Leo," She explained gently, "And in turn, we saved you."

Paige looked up at her elder sister confused, she felt like she'd been left out of some big secret.

"It's okay Paige, I'll change them back now," Piper said. Paige shook her head slowly.

"No, it's just… wow… I nearly died and usely it's, like, I just orb to safety. But being able to actually freeze the arrow and…" Paige explained hesitantly, even though had the power of orbing telekinesis it had always seemed that Piper saved the day with her freezing, or exploding. 'Honestly,' Paige thought to herself, 'Wow, I can actually freeze time…' Her mind began to wonder, but then she snapped out of her daydream when she realised Piper had already begun the reversal spell.

Quickly, she put her arm out and Piper stopped, and looked up confused. Paige quickly tried to think of an excuse, wildly her eyes flashed towards Leo, who knelt by Phoebe, just helping her sit up. Then, Paige gingerly stepped away from Piper and walked over to her sister. Piper shook her head, smiling, and followed Paige.

Phoebe looked around at her sisters and struggled to sit up, until Leo placed an arm around her shoulders to steady her. She smiled at her brother in law before turning seriously to her sisters.

"Piper…" She hesitated before continuing, "Piper, he had a warning."

Paige groaned inwardly, and Piper gestured for Phoebe to continue, her lips frozen in a solid line.

"He… it was, 'The enemy attacks at dawn,'…" Both Piper and Paige frowned at the riddle.

"Sounds more like a riddle than a warning," Paige stated quietly. Piper cast a glaring look at her sister and then turned back to Phoebe.

"So, what is that supposed to mean?" Piper asked, Paige looked at her sister quickly, "No, the warning not your comment." Paige felt hurt at the comment and Prue noticed her face fall and quickly stepped forward.

"Piper, calm down, we're all stressed at the minute," Piper's eyes blazed as she turned to her oldest sister before her face softened and turned away. "Now, if we all just calm down and try and figure out what this warning, riddle, means."

Paige sighed and turned to Prue thankfully.

"Well, it may mean exactly what it says… That Jade, the enemy, attacks at dawn." Phoebe suggested.

"Or, because that seemed too simple, it could be a trick and make us attack at dawn," Prue suggested, causing all her sisters to turn to her questioningly, "Well, it might mean that because we are Jade's enemies. It might make us think that if we get there first we can save Wyatt, and end up killing him and ourselves in the process."

Piper sighed defeated.

"But, then, what should we do? Either suggestion could be Jade's plan," Paige stated.

Phoebe shrugged, and then Leo looked up. Piper sighed again at the look on her husband's face.

"Can't I just have one minute with my husband?" Piper stressed.

"Erm, Piper…" Leo interrupted.

"No, Leo, you can't keep sticking up for them!"

"No, Piper…"

"Leo, no! Don't they realise your son is missing and any minute Jade might come storming in here and you will be gone, Leo, I just…"

"No Piper!" Leo ordered, gripping Piper's arms as she began to babble on madly, "Piper, they've ordered me not to leave the manor."

All four sisters' turned to their white lighter, shocked. Leo just looked away, helpless.

"They said something about a vision, about me… and you girls."

Piper stared at her husband.

"What about us, Leo? What about you're other charges?" Piper asked.

"They've sent them other white lighters. They think me being there could… put them in risk, same if you were there."

"No." Prue stated simply "I've only been here a couple of days and already…" Leo, Phoebe, Piper and Paige all turned to the eldest charmed one.

"Prue…?" Phoebe whispered, and then Piper suddenly jumped forward as Prue collapsed in tears.

"It's my entire fault, I have to fix it." Then Prue's body went limp as her spirit left her body.

Suddenly all the sisters' realised Prue's plan. Phoebe stared at Piper in horror as Piper stood frozen over Prue's body. Paige shook her head slowly as Leo walked unsteadily over to the Book of Shadows, and began to recite the astral summoning spell. Soon Piper and Phoebe joined in, but Paige couldn't bring herself to call for the sister that was only a stranger to her. Her sisters looked at her pained.

"Paige," they pleaded, but Paige still couldn't bring herself to recite it. Instead, she turned away, tears running down her cheeks and she orbed out of the room.

"I'm sorry…" Her voice echoed around the room. Piper threw the book down hopelessly.

"Piper…" Leo and Phoebe cried, running to her side as she threw herself on the sofa.

"No, guys, don't you understand? Paige won't help get Prue back so Prue'll die. In turn, we'll die and as Leo can't save us he'll probably be their next target. Come on, it's simple for demons to get hold of a dark lighter and bounty hunter. And how many times have we managed with a close break?" Piper stressed to her husband and sister, "I just can't handle it, and God knows where Prue and Paige are right now. Paige won't ever like Prue; I've seen them look at each other."

"No, Piper, didn't we manage even though I and Prue hated each other?" Phoebe asked.

Piper laughed, "Pheebs, you and Prue grew up together, and of course you hated each other. Well, you argued but you didn't really hate each other," Phoebe opened her mouth to argue but Piper put her hand up, "No. Phoebe, I am right. I saw the way Grams watched you two, knowing one day you'd have to get along. I thought it was just random hope, but now I know."

"She's right…" An elderly woman's voice echoed around the room. Suddenly the room was filled with bright white orbs and an elderly woman formed.

"Grams!" Phoebe cried happily, running into the eldest Halliwell's arms.

"Hey Grams," Piper said simply. Penny's arms dropped.

"Now, Piper I don't like that attitude of yours. What've I always taught you?"

"What, never give up on Phoebe, she just needs a little push in the right direction?" Piper joked. Phoebe gasped in sarcastic horror at her grams. Penny shrugged defensively.

"No, Piper…"

"Never be home later than 4am?" Phoebe grinned.

Penny sighed and looked to Leo for support.

"Girls, I think what Penny really means is—" Suddenly Piper disappeared, soon followed by Phoebe. They both disappeared in a quick slip second flash, leaving Leo and Grams staring dumb fold at the spot where they disappeared.


	11. Where is the Love?

**Where is the Love?**

-----

_**Disclaimer**: Same as ever _

-----

_**Charmedbaby11:** looks around room too Where are they? Hang on… this is my story! Oops!_

-----

Grams paced around the room as Leo closed his eyes and concentrated on Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Paige. Leo's calm expression didn't change for several minutes until finally he opened his eyes with a defected sigh.

"I can't sense them anywhere," He stated sadly. Penny turned to her white lighter grand-son-in-law. Even though she'd always disproved of Piper's marriage to him, she'd learnt to love him as Piper's husband, trying to forget he was the charmed sisters white lighter. He was always willing to save the girls, as he was with the rest of his charges, but that was just what annoyed Penny.

"Leo, you've got to try harder. We can't let Prue or Paige, or even both, dies," Penny stressed.

Leo glared at her, "So, you'd allow Piper and Phoebe to die but not you're precise Prue or Paige. Penny, you've completed let Piper down since Paige came in, and now you're willing to let her die as long as Prue and Paige are saved?"

"No!" Penny cried, "I love Piper and Phoebe and the rest of the sisters as much as any grandma would, but Leo…" She hesitated, "If Prue and Paige die, the whole of the charmed line stops."

"But, that's what would happen if Phoebe or Piper died too."

"No, it's Piper's destiny to live, as it is Phoebe's, but Prue and Paige's destiny is about to get ripped apart—"

"Damn destiny!" Leo argued, "It's always destiny that gets between this family."

Penny looked at Leo sympathetically, he was right; destiny was always what hurt the sisters most.

"That killed Prue; it stopped them seeing Prue, it made sure Paige wasn't brought up with her rightful family…" Leo continued.

"Yes, but it was what also what brought Paige back to the sisters, it brought Phoebe, Piper and Prue closer together and it brought Phoebe back from New York. I understand your pain, Leo, but you can't just blame it on one thing or person, be it destiny or Jade."

Leo sighed again and tried to calm down. It was always a stress when his wife and sisters went away to fight demons but now it was worse because they hadn't meant to leave. He knew Piper could take care of herself but she was also under a lot of stress since Wyatt had been kidnapped. And as her powers were connected to her emotions, she could have a temporal power vanish as Phoebe had. But Phoebe had lost her powers and only got them back recently, if Piper lost her powers it would be up to Paige and she only had the power of orb and orbing telekinesis, hardly as useful as Piper's freezing and exploding power. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Paige still has Piper's power!" He stated.

Penny looked at him, confused.

"Piper swapped her powers with Paige to save her but they didn't swap them back. Now Piper has disappeared with powers she can't use as well, as well as Paige."

"Well, Piper might be able to master Paige's powers as they are only orbing and telekinesis. It's Paige we should be worried about, exploding and freezing is a difficult power to master, even Piper experienced that when she first received her powers." Penny explained calmly, her pacing restarted. Leo nodded, remembering when Piper first received her freezing and could only freeze things when she panicked, which wasn't useful when she need to freeze time when she wasn't scared. Then her exploding powers had come and she completely lost control.

Penny looked up hopefully when she heard Leo sigh, but he was still trying to sense the sisters.

"Leo, you do know I love Piper and phoebe as much as Prue and Paige but it's just, Prue seems to have no memory of her death," Penny explained, Leo looked questioningly at Penny.

"So, she should?" Leo questioned.

"Of course, I do, don't I?" Leo nodded slowly, "Well, Prue had a wonderful afterlife and it doesn't make sense for her to simply forget it."

"But, the elders thought…"

"As Piper says, the Elders aren't always right. Why do you think they didn't want you or the sisters to leave the manor? Just for their own plain enjoyment? Leo, if Paige dies and Prue continues to live, the girls' destiny will be thrown back three years. All the good they've done… Only they'll know Paige ever existed, Prue will completed take Paige's place." Leo gasped at the seriousness. He had simply assumed that the Elders had simply not wanted him involved, not that the Charmed Ones' destiny was a stake. He turned his back on Penny and his shoulders fell loosely. 'Where are they?' He thought desperately. He just hoped Penny was over reacting, for his wife and her sisters' sakes.

Penny placed a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder.

"It's okay, the girls will be able to handle it, and it's in their…" She hesitated, a small smile playing on her lips, "They'll be okay."

Leo smiled at his wife's grand-mother. Even though he knew she'd never warmed to him marrying Piper, she had come from the afterlife to conduct the ceremony. She'd never had much luck with men and that's what had coursed her cool attitude to Wyatt and Leo, but even she'd managed to work around that in time and she had learnt to love them both.

"I'm sorry, but it's that Piper's always worrying she'll die before Wyatt has had chance to grow up. And, I just don't want that nightmare to happen, the boys need their mother," He stated.

Penny nodded, "I understand Leo, I may have been dead but just because I don't breath doesn't mean I don't hear things."

Leo almost laughed at Penny's humor even though he could see her stress in her eyes. At least she was here and safe, he would have broke down without some support.

------

Review, review... more questions please. Where are the sisters? What was that flash of light? Is Jade involved?


	12. Lose Yourself

**Lose Yourself**

----

Disclaimer….

-----

"No, Piper…"

"Never be home later than 4am?" Phoebe grinned.

Penny sighed and looked to Leo for support.

"Girls, I think what Penny really means is—" Leo began, before there was a flash of light and the room disappeared.

Piper stumbled about trying to find some stable ground or structure to steady herself with. But she couldn't find a thing; actually, she couldn't see a thing for what seemed miles, just a black abbess, darkness as far as she could see.

'Where am I?' She thought to herself, tempted to call for Leo but instead she kept her mouth closed. Leo couldn't leave the manor, and if he lost his wings at such a crucial time, then they'd have no chance of defeating Jade and finding Wyatt.

Suddenly Piper fell flat on her face. Her body went numb with shock as she tried to figure what had caused her fall. Finally, she figured it wasn't a magical reason and so tried to sit up. There was a groan from beneath her and Piper jumped to her feet. Instantly, she backed away until she felt a sharp kick across her jaw.

"Where am I demon?" A voice commanded from the darkness. Piper recognized the voice from her whole life.

"Phoebe?" She asked, quickly ducking as she sensed another foot about to land across her jaw. The foot landed quickly, and the owner stumbled about, trying to regain her balance.

"Piper?" A female voice replied hesitantly. Slowly standing up, Piper felt around hesitantly until Phoebe grasped her fumbling hands. Piper grasped her younger sister's hands tightly and then pulled Phoebe into her arms in a tight embrace. "Oh, Piper, what happened? I remember you disappearing and then… then finding you. How long have we been here? Where are Prue and Paige?" Piper shrugged as her sister continued.

There was a crash above them and Piper and Phoebe ducked as rocks fell around them.

"Weapons!" Paige's command came from with the rubble but nothing happened.

"Paige?" Piper asked into the abbess.

"Piper? Phoebe?" Another voice replied.

"Prue?" Piper cried out, running towards where the voices were coming from. Suddenly she tripped over a large rock. She cursed and scrambled to her feet. "Why did you explode the roof?" She asked annoyed.

"What do you mean, us?" Paige replied, "We thought you had."

"Well, Paige thought I had," Prue argued.

"No, I said that it only had to be you because I thought we were alone!" Paige argued back, raising her voice.

"Prue, Paige!" Piper ordered, "Stop arguing! And anyway, it couldn't have been me because Paige has my exploding power." A gasped came out of the shadows.

"Told you it wasn't me!" Prue said, "It was you!"

"But... but how could it? I... I orbed out of the manor... and how could I have if Piper has my power?" Paige stressed.

"I think..." Phoebe finally whispered, all the sisters turned to her, "I think this is Jade's hideout."

"Well, yer, of course this is Jade's work, but how can I orb when--" Paige interrupted.

"If this is Jade's hideout, she must have meant for us to come here, right?" Phoebe continued slowly. Prue suddenly understood what Phoebe was getting at.

"What? So you think she's controlling our powers some how? Like... she made Paige and me leave so we were all separated?" Prue questioned.

"But... how could we all be separated if Paige and you were together, like me and Phoebe?" Piper replied.

"We... we weren't together Piper..." Paige hesitated, Piper glanced sharply at her sister.

"What the--"

"No, stop Piper, I am not Prue's babysitter and she's a grown woman. She can look after herself even if she has been dead for the last three years."

"Nice speech Paige but I think what Piper meant was..." A deep cough came from behind Paige and Prue and Paige both spun around, "We're surrounded..."

"Now, Phoebe, we're not surrounded until they're all around us--" Phoebe and Piper spun around at the sound of a deep grunt behind them. Hundreds pairs of red glinting eyes stared back at them, "We're surrounded." She stated nervously.

Suddenly a light came on and the black abbess was now filled with hundreds of demons that looked like the Charmed Sisters friends. Boys, girls, men and women all stared back at the sisters, and right at the front of the crowd stood a small blonde infant.

"Wyatt..." Piper whispered.


	13. Bad Day

**Bad Day**

**Disclaimer: …**

'Wyatt,' Piper whispered before the demons began to attack. Several charged for Phoebe and Paige first, leaving Prue and Piper to defend them. Prue swept hundreds of demons back with a huge burst of power, so Phoebe could move in. Half the demons brought up fire balls and flung them at her, but she used her empathy and sent the flaming balls back at them, quickly getting rid of half the attacking demons.

Quickly, as the demons exploded, Phoebe levitated above the rest, so she missed the green slime that fell over the rest of her sisters, and quickly caught the over demons attention, as she had done at the manor. But suddenly she was being thrown about as she had been in the cave. Her eyes were quickly drawn to Prue, but Prue seemed to be struggling with her powers too.

Prue held out her hand to one of the demons that had taken on the form of her lover, Andy. Slowly, she twisted it into a fist and then twisted her wrist around as she stopped its heart beating. Then she brought her other hand up and used her telekinesis to lift another demon, in the form of her boss, up from the floor. As soon as Demon Andy exploded, Prue threw her Demon Boss against the charging crowd of demons; they all fell like pins at bowling.

A cry came from above her, drawing Prue's attention to her younger sister, who was being thrown about. At first, the eldest Halliwell assumed Phoebe still couldn't control her levitating, but then something caught her eye. Quickly she turned to be confronted with a flaming fire ball heading straight at her chest. Automatically she sent a small burst of power towards it, aiming to send it back at the sender, but instead it multiplied into thousands of multi-coloured energy balls! Instinctively, Prue ducked turning her head so the heat didn't sear her face.

Suddenly, bright blue and white orbs almost blinded Prue as Piper formed from them.

"Piper—" Prue started before Piper rushed into her own explanation.

Piper's face was pale as she began to explain her discovery to Prue.

"Prue, Wyatt's—" Suddenly all colour drained from Piper's face as her chest was pushed forward.

"PIPER!" Prue screamed as her younger sister took the force of thousands of energy balls that had been meant for Prue. Piper stumbled into her older sister's arms, her eyes wide. But, even though her breathing was laboured, she was still alive. Prue sighed, and then quickly stood and stepped in behind Piper to avert any other attacks on her weak sister as Piper lay against a boulder, trying to regain her strength.

Instinctively, Prue tensed, her eyes scanning the demons for any forthcoming attacks, as she saw none aimed at her, she ran to Paige's aid, who was struggling with the demon attacks aimed at her. Just as Prue arrived at the youngest sister's side, five demons formed a huge fireball. Prue was tempted to use her telekinesis to throw it back at them, but then she remembered the result of the last time she'd attempted that. Quickly, a thought came to Prue, and just as the fireball left the demons' hands, she stepped in front Paige.

Paige cried out in shock and froze the ball in mid flight. Prue, who had been holding her breath up to that moment in panic, let out a slow sigh. Slowly, the eldest sister turned to Paige thankfully, but then regretted her choice as she noticed Paige's flaming eyes.

"I can't believe you! How dare you! I can't…" Slowly Paige's voice died down as she lowered her head. Then, for the first time, Prue noticed Paige was actually crying!

"Oh, Paige…" Prue whispered, gently placing a hand on her sobbing sister's shoulder.

"Prue, I, when you… I just… And Piper…" Paige hesitated. "Prue, I… if you died, Piper would never—" Suddenly Paige looked up, and pushed Prue to the floor. At first Prue thought Paige had had a sudden change of heart, and wanted her dead. But then she felt a searing heat as the flaming ball flew over her head. "I still can't control Piper's powers," Paige whispered, nodding at the demons, "But I can't let them know…" Prue nodded her understanding, and then struggled to her feet. She helped Paige up, and smiled encouragingly at her.

The rest of the battle seemed to go in slow motion; Prue used her telekinesis to throw the demons back and then let Paige step in. Paige flicked her wrists, but could only freeze the falling demons. Then Prue thought of another plan.

"Oh, come on, useless!" She shouted, at first Paige assumed she was insulting the demons, but then she noticed, with a quick glance, that she was actually insulting her! Paige's fury grew as she turned to her eldest sister.

"Now, you hold on a minute! I just saved your life and all you can call me is stupid? I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Paige flicked her wrists angrily at Prue, who ducked, and the two demons that had been rushing at her from behind exploded. Prue smiled at Paige, who frowned, "What?"

Prue shrugged and threw her hand past Paige, throwing the demons that had just unfrozen across the room. There was a collected groan as they all fell in a pile. Prue nodded at them and Paige threw a strong blast of power at them. One by one, each one of the shape shifters exploded.

"Intresting," Prue stated, before turning back to Phoebe, who was seeming to have been thrown across the room by an invisible source. "Paige, freeze the room," Prue ordered, as Phoebe's energy was visibly falling. Paige gave out a sigh, and flicked her wrists. Luckily, the whole group of demons froze leaving Prue, Paige and Piper the only moving things in the room. At first, Phoebe seemed frozen too, before slowly, she began to slide down the wall and sit limply on the floor. Prue and Paige both ran to her side and helped her to her feet.

Phoebe looked from the eldest Halliwell to her youngest sister and frowned. Paige and Prue just smiled. Then they all walked over to Piper, who still lay quietly on the rock, her eyes closed gently. Phoebe placed a hand gently on her older sister's arm and shook her awake. Piper's eyes flickered open, and then widened. Phoebe watched in Piper's eyes as each demon exploded. There was a bright flash a each disappeared which was clearly reflected in Piper's brown eyes.

Prue and Paige both turned and took in the amazing sight, and soon the sisters were the only people left in the cave. Then, Phoebe became aware of a shuffling in the corner. She nudged Prue, who spun around and prepared to throw the intruder back.

Noticing her sister's discomfort, Piper shifted her position so she was facing the intruder and gasped.

"Prue…!" She started as Prue flicked her wrist angrily. A blue sphere came up around the intruder and deflected Prue's telekinesis, so the eldest sister went spinning across the room. "…It's Wyatt!"

The young toddler turned at the sound of his name, before slowly lowering his shield as he recognised his mother, Piper. Phoebe ran forward and bent down to pick up her nephew, before she was thrown back, across the cave, and landed against Prue.

Wyatt quickly brought his shield back up as a brunette girl appeared from behind him. Paige quickly recognised her, even though she'd changed her appearance since she tried to kill Paige at the manor. Jade now wore a long strapless, black dress, as she had in the Book of Shadows.

"Jade…" Paige stated, stepping boldly forward.

"Ah, Paige," Jade laughed, "Yes, you're the only one I couldn't get to trust me… Even your stupid white lighter fell for my story…"

"Not anymore!" Paige claimed.

"Oh, yes, not anymore… but why would that matter… you'll be dead by then," Jade laughed.

Piper looked at Paige, confused at Jade's statement. Suddenly, Paige was bursting with fury and brought her hands up to explode her enemy. But just as she sent the power towards Jade, Jade swiftly moved Paige's hands towards the roof so she exploded the room. The ground began to shudder, and Paige stumbled, trying to keep her balance as huge boulders fell from the roof. Prue and Phoebe both struggled to their feet at the explosion and ran to Paige and Piper. Paige lunged for Wyatt, and then Piper grabbed onto her sisters and orbed them out of the collapsing hideout. Jade's laugh was sudden cut off as a boulder fell on her.

---

"Piper, Phoebe! Prue, Paige, thank God you girls are safe!" Grams cried as all the sisters formed, safely out of the orbs. Piper swayed, and then collapsed onto the sofa.

"Leo, quickly, heal!" Prue persisted her white light. Leo ran towards his wife and held his hands over her burns, but no glow came from them. Helplessly, he looked at the girls and tried again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Piper survive? What will happen next? Keep reading to find out!


	14. Who Knew?

**Who Knew?**

**Disclaimer: ……………**

_"…Come to me,"_

Piper's eyes quickly opened at the commanding voice. At first, she assumed it was a demon, and tensed where she stood.

_"…I summon thee,"_

Suddenly then she remembered the common spell she had used so many times before. It sounded like the simple summoning spell that was written in the Book of Shadows. But who was reading it?

_"…Cross now the great divide!"_

While Piper was still trying to figure who the voice belonged to she was suddenly encased in millions of white orbs. She cried out, before reappearing in front a young woman. She frowned, and looked into the stunned eyes of what looked like a younger version of Phoebe.

"It worked…" The girl whispered, not seeming to know what to do next. Piper looked at herself in the mirror that was conveniently placed behind the stranger, and gasped. There was a faint, glowing light outlining her figure, and her body was almost transparent. She managed to suppress a scream, but the girl most have noticed her silence because she took a deep breath and began to explain to Piper. "Are you… are you Piper?" The girl hesitated.

Piper frowned, and then slowly nodded.

"Wow…" The stranger gulped, fingering her long, light brown hair. Then Piper decided to take control of the situation. It was obvious this girl wasn't a demon, and that some how Piper was a spirit.

"So… lets start with your name…" Piper began, questioningly. She desperately wanted to discover the reason for all this, and try and undo what ever had caused it.

"My… my name…?" The girl hesitated, Piper nodded sternly, "Erm… it's Melissa … My name is… Melissa."

Piper nodded slowly, and then froze as another girl charged into the attic. This girl had much darker hair than Melissa, and she wore it in a high ponytail instead of loose, as Melissa wore hers. It only took Piper a moment to realise that these two young women must be her sisters' daughters. But there were only two, and it was easy to see that they were Paige and Phoebes' not Prue's. What had happened to the eldest sister?

"Melissa…?" The new girl began warningly. Melissa quickly averted her eyes from the young Paige look a like until she suddenly gasped.

"Pi… Piper?" The girl gasped, grabbing to the wall for support.

"Maggie, calm down…" Melissa said, slowly standing from her kneeling position and walking to the other girl's side. By now, Maggie's breathing was quickening, and Piper was worried that the girl was having a heart attack.

"Maggie, calm down, breathe slowly…" Piper commanded. Soon the colour returned to Maggie's cheeks, and her breathing slowed. Melissa glanced thankfully at Piper, who nodded back.

"Oh God, Aunt Piper…" Maggie gasped, stumbling towards the spirit. This confirmed Piper's theory of them being her nieces, "Wow…" And then she quickly turned to Melissa, "How did you summon her? Mum and the aunts have been trying since she died."

"Well…" Melissa began.

"Mel…" Maggie began warningly. Melissa cast an annoyed glance at Maggie.

"I didn't use dark magic! My mum and yours gave me a long enough lecture last time!" Melissa stated. So, they were cousins, Piper thought, figuring out the puzzle, piece by piece.

"Mel, I know you'd never want to but… sometimes your not… your not yourself."

"Oh yer, just cause my father's a demon, I'm one too now?" Melissa cried angrily, pushing her cousin against the wall.

"No, Mel, you know I've never thought that!" Maggie cried, suddenly panicking again as Melissa wrapped her fingers around her neck.

"STOP!" Piper screamed. Suddenly Melissa's expression changed, and she dropped her cousin in shock.

"I'm sorry," She whispered backing away. Piper remembered Phoebe's demon husband, Cole, often saying that after he'd become the Source, suddenly Piper began to wonder if somehow, Cole had returned. Melissa had said herself that her father was a demon.

"Well, and this is the attic…" A deep male voice interrupted, Piper caught sight of both Melissa and Maggie staring, horrified, at the opening attic door. A tall, dark haired man slowly entered the room, but his head was turned away from where the three women stood.

"Chris…" Piper whispered quietly but still her voice caught her youngest son's attention. After a slight hesitation, the man turned his head. Piper gasped as she caught sight of a tear beginning to trickle down his cheek, before he cast an angry look towards Mel and Maggie, who both turned from his blazing eyes. Piper bit her lip as he hastily wiped his cheek and ushered the people who stood just outside the door, back downstairs.

Piper frowned down at her nieces.

"I think it's better that you explain how… why I'm like… this!" Piper ordered.

Slowly, Maggie raised her blue eyes to Piper and licked her lips. Finally she sniffed and began to explain.

"Aunt… Piper…" She gulped, "Well… you… you died in that cave. Mum and Aunt Phoebe and Prue were all hurt so they would never tell us the whole story. But, one day, aunt Prue took me into her room and showed me some pictures of you." Melissa gasped in shock and stared at her cousin, but Maggie just shook off her gaze, "It was when I was five, but I cast a spell many years ago so I'd never forget. Well, when Prue showed me the photos, I had a premonition. It was simple but painful. It was the pain you, Aunt Piper, felt, through your eyes."

Piper sighed and turned away from her niece's watering eyes. Suddenly the room was filled with blue and white orbs, and three women formed behind Melissa and Maggie. They all froze as Piper recognised the women as her sisters. She sighed at the sight of Prue, quickly ridding her head of the fears she had had. Then Piper thought of the shock and how much trouble the cousins would be in if Prue, Paige and Phoebe caught sight of her, if how Chris had reacted was anything to go by.

"Oh Prue, it'll work out…" Phoebe whispered soothingly to the eldest sister, who seemed to be crying, even though they had their backs to Piper.

"But, Phoebe, it's all my fault!" Prue gasped.

"No, Prue, the doctor said you couldn't blame yourself," Paige explained.

"Yer, he said you'd been born without the ability to conceive." Phoebe finished for her sister. But Prue still shook her head.

"Prue, its okay… we'll work out a way to get around…" Phoebe hesitated.

"Pheebs, you know as well as I do," Prue argued, "That we'll never fix the next Power of Three without Piper. It was her destiny to have Melinda, and now it's my fault that's she's dead!" Suddenly Prue collapsed to her knees in tears, "I was stupid to think I could ever replace her daughter's destiny."

Piper couldn't hold it in any longer; she gave out a cry at the thought that she was destined to have a daughter! All the Halliwell sisters spun around to face her, and each face's expression was frozen. Paige's eyes quickly went angrily to her daughter and niece and Phoebe's face was just expressionless in shock. But it was Prue's expression that touched her the most. Even the tears seemed to freeze, and her eyes just hardened. It took all Piper's strength not to run into her eldest sister's arms and hug her.


	15. Never Alone

**You're Never Alone, You're Always Home**

_**Disclaimer: **blah blah, you know the story, if you don't go back to the first chapter._

"Leo, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked her white lighter desperately, as he struggled to hold back his tears. All colour had drained from Leo's face as he tried to heal his wife.

"Leo…" Paige murmured. Leo slowly dragged his eyes to hers, and both sisters understood the look of worry, panic, and desperate sadness. Phoebe cried out and buried her head in Prue's shoulder, while the eldest sister just stood, too shocked to show any emotion.

Piper Halliwell was dead.

Just to see Prue standing there almost scared Paige, if Prue didn't know how to save Piper, how would they cope? But still Prue just stood, like a ghost, not daring to cry for her sisters' sakes.

"Piper…" Prue finally whispered, but her voice broke with emotion before she could continue. A single tear flowed down her cheek. Quickly though, she shut her eyes tightly to prevent the oncoming tears from falling. She turned to her youngest sister, Paige, the sister she'd never known, and her heart went out to her. Paige hadn't been brought up with or around the Halliwell Manor; she'd had to be put up for adoption as soon as she was born as she was a mistake between Prue's mother, Patty Halliwell and Sam, her white lighter, and the sisters had only discovered her after Prue's death. Now, with Prue back in the picture, Paige was a lone witch, an outcast among the sisters, and no matter how much Prue had tried to prevent this, Paige Matthews herself felt it was true. Paige was silent, just fiddling with her nails as Prue thought about this.

_And you also mess with your cuticles when you're nervous._

Prue gasped inwardly at the memory. Once, when she'd tried to discover Andy's reaction to her being a witch, she'd cast a Truth Spell. Of course, it did have some unforeseen consequences, such as the fact that whenever sisters asked someone a question, including to themselves, they had to answer truthfully. When Prue had asked Andy how much he knew about her, along with various other answers, '_And you also mess with your cuticles when you're nervous.' _had been one. So, Paige Matthews wasn't so different after all.

"Prue?" Penny Halliwell's voice struck into her daydream. Prue's head snapped towards her Grams before realising she had been smiling! Her own sister was dead and she was smiling. Quickly, Prue straightened her lips into a firm line and turned back to Leo.

"Is there nothing you can do?" She asked her brother in law softly, she wasn't used to not being in control of a situation and it didn't feel right as she was the eldest.

"No, nothing. I feel she's still alive but she's dead." Suddenly he broke down in tears, his head falling to Piper's still chest. "I can't save her!"

"Oh, Leo…" Paige whispered soothingly, quickly kneeling beside him. She then grabbed his shaking hand and placed his hand and her own over Piper. "Just concentrate on Piper; with my added strength we will be able to save her…" She advised, "I promise." She added, but after several attempts, Piper still didn't move. Phoebe looked up from Prue's shoulder and then slowly knelt beside Paige and picked up Piper's cold, lifeless hand.

"Wake up Piper," She encouraged, and then she placed an encouraging hand on Paige's shoulder. Suddenly she gasped as if a blast of frozen air had hit her, and then a premonition formed before her as if she was seeing it through her future self's eyes but she had no control over her speech or motions:

-------

"_I… I…" Phoebe stammered._

"'_I… I…' doesn't help me much Phoebe," A transparent Piper stated._

"_But, Piper, no-one could… can save you," Phoebe explained, "You died, but even then Leo could sense you were still alive. Piper, he just broke down."_

"_Pheebs, all I want to know, and all I asked is, 'how did I get like this?'" Piper continued._

_There was several moments of silence as none of the Halliwells' wanted to continue. Finally, it was Piper who spoke up again._

"_Melissa and Maggie explained that I died in the cave," Piper said slowly, as colour rose into Prue's pale cheeks. "But they also say you didn't want them to know about me," she added angrily. The three living sisters all flashed stony glares at the teenagers that stood beside them, and then glanced apologetically at Piper before averting their eyes. It was as if they'd practiced this scene since her death, as they all did it so much in unison._

"_It's all my fault, and if I could turn back time, I would have died instead of you, Piper!" Prue suddenly cried, falling to her knees. "Ever since that day I have wished I had died instead of you, and every day something has happened to prove it, Piper, it was your destiny to live, not mine!" Piper was shocked at the way it all suddenly came rushing out, it was as if some one had cast a Truth spell over the eldest Halliwell, and now all her darkest secrets were pouring out, stuff she hadn't told anyone. Even Phoebe and Paige both looked shocked at Prue's confession, but Phoebe was more shocked at Prue being this open in the future, maybe it was because of Piper's death? And what had happened before this premonition had began, who had summoned Piper? Somehow, through her premonition, she realised that this wasn't any old premonition, she had actually been taken to her future body and she wasn't a by stander trying to make sense of the events, she was actually part of it, part of the future._

"_Oh, Paige, Phoebe, Prue… I wish I hadn't left you but now I understand that actually, everything happens for a reason and even if it wasn't my destiny to die, it was your destiny to live this long and have beautiful children. I just wish… hang on," Piper's voice suddenly went from its day dreamy encouraging state to its soft normal level, "Where are my children?"_

_Already, Phoebe could feel the energy being sucked out of her, but maybe this was the answer to saving her sister, if she could just hold on… _

"_Well," Paige started, "Chris and Wyatt are white lighters now…"_

"…_And they both had charges…" Prue murmured._

"_But then the Elders said they were concentrating on their charges as they were dying off…" Paige finished. Piper gasped._

"_Oh God, Wyatt and Chris had their wings cut?" She asked, shocked, she could never imagine it._

"_Only temporally, the Elders felt that a demon was… actually, several, were targeting their charges and they thought it would be safer just for them to have us as their charges, so they and us, would be safe," Phoebe found herself explaining. _

"_So, where are they?" Piper insisted gently._

"_Chris, Wyatt…" All three sisters summoned their two white lighter nephews, and after what seemed hours, Chris finally arrived covered in green slime._

"_Chris, what's wrong?" Paige gasped as her youngest nephew keeled over. Then, rushing to her side, she found a small rip in his slime stained, red shirt. Quickly she healed the small injury, wondering how it had caused him so much pain._

"_Wyatt…" He gasped, falling onto some boxes that had been stacked in the corner. _

"_What's wrong with Wyatt hunny?" Prue whispered._

"_He's…" _

"_Where is he, Chris, Paige will get him…?" Phoebe said._

"_Under…"_

"_Come on son…" Suddenly Chris straightened up, suddenly healed, and noticing his mother for the first time. All colour drained from the man's face. No wonder, as twenty seconds later a blonde man orbed in._

"_April Fools!" Wyatt laughed at their little joke. But his laughter was suddenly caught off when he saw his dead mother. All colour drained from his face in shock. Slowly he turned to the door, but Paige caught him as he began to leave._

"_Wyatt stop," Phoebe said._

"_Wyatt, she's your mother." Paige stated._

_Then Phoebe realised that she now was in full control of her premonition body, probably because her real body was so exhausted, but she would take full advantage._

"_No," Wyatt interrupted his aunts, "No, my mother died over nineteen years ago, before Maggie and Mel were even born. She's not my mother anymore." Piper winced at his hard words, but then she remembered how Prue had blamed their own mother for dying when she'd been killed._

"_But, Wyatt, Piper is your mother and you can't forget that," Prue explained._

"_Wyatt, we all feel as if Piper died yesterday…" Phoebe worded carefully, "Or even this morning, the wounds are so fresh in our hearts," She added, catching Piper's eye. The spirit frown at her sister's changed attitude._

"_Wyatt—" Paige began but she was rudely interrupted by Wyatt._

"_STOP SAYING MY NAME!" The white lighter suddenly screamed. "She is not my mother… she's just not okay?" And then he orbed away._

_Everyone in the room fell silent at Wyatt's abrupt exit._

"_Mum…" Chris finally whispered, trying to stand. Piper turned to her grown up son and smiled weakly at him, "Oh, Mum, I can't believe you're here…" Then Piper remembered Chris wouldn't have many memories of her before she died, but Wyatt did so this probably hurt Chris more than Wyatt, as it often did with Paige and Phoebe when their own mother was mentioned. Tears began to fall freely down the grown man's cheeks, Prue and Paige gasped, and this was a boy who hadn't cried since his mother's death. Phoebe took this as her cue. _

"_Oh, Chris, it feels like you were a baby since I last saw you…" She explained, reaching out to him, "I can't imagine we never summoned Piper before."_

_Suddenly something clicked in Piper's mind, this wasn't the future Phoebe anymore, and this was the Phoebe from her own time! No wonder she looked as if she felt so out of place. Finally she caught Phoebe's eye, 'Premonition?' She mouthed, and Phoebe nodded. Piper nodded, understanding now, but Prue caught her nod._

"_Piper," Then she turned to Phoebe and their eyes locked in understanding, "Phoebe?" Prue gasped and nudged Paige. "Paige, this isn't our Phoebe…" Paige frowned._

"_What do you mean, what, is she a demon then?" Paige quickly got into her fighting stance, and Chris jumped up._

"_Well, if I was I'd be out that window by now Prue," Phoebe joked, but she could see Paige and Chris didn't think it was funny._

"_It's a premonition, this is the premonition Phoebe had the day Piper died." Prue jumped in. Both Chris and Paige frowned at her._

"_But, Pheeb's had to be pulled out of it, remember, her pulse stopped and Leo and me had to heal her." Phoebe gasped at Paige's information, how could she die, she'd never died from a premonition before…_

"_No, but Phoebe said that when we pulled her out of the premonition, the last thing she remembered was Wyatt… was Wyatt coming in… but, actually…" Prue spun around and saw a red haired demon simmer in silently behind Maggie. Quickly, she threw him back with her telekinesis before Chris froze him. Just as Chris froze him, Wyatt orbed in and, noticing the demon, tried to explode him. Unluckily, it only caused a small dent to appear in his armour, so Wyatt brought up his blue shield. The demon stood up and snickered at it, but as soon as he tried to penetrate it, he went up in smoke. Slowly, Wyatt brought his shield down._

"_Now I remember, Phoebe said that a demon tried to kill Maggie but she'd had no control over her body and she ended up nearly dying. So, maybe something happened before this premonition that made her stronger and so she was able to control her body?" Paige figured._

"_Well, it all started when I touched Paige…" Phoebe added._

"_Our past Phoebe said it started when she touched Piper, because we left her alone with her…" Prue interrupted thoughtfully._

"_But, was that before I went into the premonition?"_

"_No, cause you called to me just as we left the room and Piper wasn't dead." Paige said sadly, "It was only once we came in to find you crying that we realised." _

'_Wow,' Piper thought, 'Prue and Paige's version of how Pheebs got the premonition is so different to Phoebes…' This was all getting to confusing for Phoebe as she tried to unravel the mystery._

"_It doesn't matter how I got into the world, I was given this premonition for a reason, to save Piper," Phoebe stressed, and finally Wyatt spoke._

"_Maybe I could go back in time, me and my younger self may be able to… to save… mum," He explained quietly. Prue and Paige turned to each other and then nodded._

"_Right, I'll—" _

------

"Whoa!" Phoebe gasped as she was brought out of the premonition, and even though she was amazed she was still alive from the exhaustion she felt, she was still amazed at the sight of a swirling blue vortex that appeared opposite her. All the family that surrounded her back in her normal world turned and gasped as a handsome young blonde man stepped out of it.

"Wyatt…" Phoebe and Leo whispered as the silhouetted figure appeared out of the blue vortex.

----------

Please reveiw, sorry for not updating but this was a hard chapter.


	16. Living is Good

**Living is Good.**

_Bring to us, our sister back, allow her son to bring her back, Send back to the time of need, Please hear of begging plea._

Maggie, Melinda, Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Chris and Wyatt all recited the spell for the second time, but still, the drawing of the triquatra didn't change.

"Damn," Prue stressed, reaching forward to rip up the spell. Piper still stood behind them, a spirit, so the spell hadn't worked. It pained Piper to see Prue so stressed up, she had had enough problems of her own since Piper's spirit had been summoned and this just added to it. Quietly, Piper recited the spell under her breath, and the attic walls shook. Assuming it was an earthquake, all the Halliwells, who should have been able to orb to safety, dived for safety, not wanting to leave Piper. After several minutes, Piper noticed that the chalk drawing on the wall before her was shimmering.

"Prue, Phoebe, Paige, look there!" She called, but it was her eldest son that was the first to appear. Wyatt stood before the drawing and recited the spell from memory, causing the drawing to crack, then Piper's sisters joined in and then finally Chris, Mel, and Maggie. Soon the crack widened and for a split second Piper saw herself lying on the sofa in the Halliwell Manor, all her family gathered around her, before the scene was flooded with a swirling blue vortex.

Hesitantly, Wyatt stepped forward then he stopped.

How could he change what he had known had happened, how could he go and save his mother and have no memory of growing up with her by his side? Or, would his whole life be changed?

"Go on Wyatt…" Mel and Maggie urged.

Why did they think he'd just simply do it, jump into a swirling vortex and go to a place where he had already experienced the pain that he would have to go through again?

"Good luck," His aunts called to him.

Why didn't they go back? They had always said they would do anything to save their sister, why did they force him to?

"See ya Wy," He heard Chris sneer behind him, but all his aunts assumed he meant it in a good way, Wyatt knew his younger brother better. Chris had never had any memory of his mother, and they had barely any pictures of her. So, though to Wyatt after his mother's death he felt alone, and angry, Chris was just empty, as he had once described it to his older brother. That's why Wyatt would never be able to understand his brother, because he knew about his mother and her teachings, even though Chris didn't.

"Please son," It was only then that Wyatt stepped through the portal, with his mother's encouragement. It was for her that he stepped into his past world; it was for her that he would suffer. Even though she was dead, he would still die for her, she was his mother, Piper Halliwell.

-----------------------------

Everyone was watching him by the time Wyatt had appeared. Only his aunt Phoebe and his dad recognised him at first as he noticed them whisper his name. Leo had lost a few pounds since Piper had died in Wyatt's future, before disappearing from their lives when Wyatt was sixteen. Leo had suffered the hardest; it had seemed, from his wife's death. He had pushed himself into his duties as white lighter and elder in hope that one day, the other elders would owe him to allow him to see his wife. But they didn't, and they never allowed the sisters to summon her, ever. This cut both father and son deeply.

Piper had been able to bypass any law those Elders had thrown at her, but why couldn't she have allowed herself to be summoned? Every time the Halliwell family had tried, only Penny or Patty had come to warn them not to do it again, and finally, Wyatt's aunts had got the picture.

Why though? How could they allow Wyatt to grow up without knowing his mother, without her guiding him through? He wished her spirit was here now, to guide him, to help him save her, he thought as he knelt beside her. Her spirit had never come to him, neither in a dream nor in real life, why hadn't she at least sent him a message of some sort? Even the teachers at his School, now that the Magic School was good his aunts had sent him there against Piper's wishes for him to have a normal life, had known the famous Piper Halliwell better than her own son. But now was the time to change all that. Slowly, he placed his hands over his mother.

"Please son," His younger father whispered, kneeling beside him. He was repeating what Piper had said, and it had the same affect on the twenty year old. Wyatt gave a quick nod, before reaching out to his younger self.

"Come here, Wy, come and save mummy," Even though he felt stupid calling for himself like that, he knew that at that age, that's the only thing he would of understood, saving his mummy. Slowly, the infant stumbled to the man, and Wyatt lifted him onto his knee. "Come and save mummy…" He whispered again, clenching infant Wyatt's hand and gently placing it over his mother. But still, after several attempts, no glow came, and Wyatt was starting to feel desperate. He had to be able to save his mother, because if there was one thing from his mother's teachings he remembered it was that everything happened for a reason: Aunt Phoebe's premonitions, Leo becoming an Elder, Leo dying in the WW2, and his being here. But maybe… maybe he was here to get over his mother's death… "No," He gasped at the thought, just a infant Wyatt smiled at him. Then the glow came, a bright, golden glow.

Piper disappeared from the future and Wyatt stood in her place, but not as a spirit.

Piper Halliwell was alive!


	17. Let's Party

**Let's Party!**

"Oh, thank God!" Phoebe gasped, wrapping her arms around Piper, as Piper sat up. Tears ran down Paige's face in joy while Prue just smiled at the scene. At first Piper was confused at all the attention and then she saw Phoebe wink at her and knew her death hadn't been a dream even though the time travel part made her head spin. Sadly though, Piper thought as she caught sight of Prue, it would never be a happen ending for her, but now, maybe, the eldest Halliwell would never need to know, but, somehow, Piper knew she would.

"Did Wyatt manage to…?" She started, but Prue and Paige both frowned at her. She laughed and shook her head, "I guess he did, it doesn't matter how."

**_So, I'd love to say 'the end', and that Piper lived, Jade was dead and Wyatt grew up in the arms of his mother as he should but that's not the way this family works, cause as they say, a happy ending is a story that hasn't finished yet, so lets continue…_**

Phoebe yawned, stretched, and after she wiped the sleep out of her eyes, she jumped out of bed. It had been a tiring day, and somehow, it seemed that she was the only one of the sisters who remembered her daughter summoning her sister, Piper, and yet, how could that have happened if that was Piper scrambling about in the kitchen? Phoebe frowned and raced down the stairs to find a grown up Wyatt watching his mother make breakfast.

Slowly, she walked to the island in the centre of the kitchen and sat next to her nephew, who had a dazed look on his face. Then Wyatt turned to her and smiled, yet it was a smile on questions and confusion, and Phoebe understood that her nephew remembered the events of the afternoon before. She nodded encouragingly at him, and, after he frowned at her, he seemed to understand that he wasn't the only person who remembered.

"So, Wy, what do you—oh, hi Pheebs, do you wanna join us for breakfast?" Piper beamed at her sister. Phoebe nodded, as she daren't say a word in case she began to cry.

"Yer, mum's making her _famous _blueberry pancakes and strawberries," Wyatt stated, putting a double meaning on 'famous' as he had never tasted them, neither had Phoebe as far as she could remember. But Piper just smiled, assuming he meant that he loved them so much.

"Well, son, if that's what you want, that's what you'll get. You know, actually, you two are very quiet this morning," Piper frowned. Wyatt had been down stairs for half an hour, and he hadn't yet mentioned his famous charge, Faith, a witch with every power under the sun nor Tammy, her daughter destined to marry the one of the Elders. Even Phoebe, who'd been downstairs two minutes hadn't mentioned her husband, or even woken Magi, her twelve year old daughter.

"Oh, Piper, it's the day after April Fools day, we need a rest…" Phoebe jumped in.

"Actually, Pheebs today _is_ April Fools day…" Piper argued, and then she walked over to her sister and placed a motherly hand on her sister's forehead. "No temperature … Maybe your just home too early after the accident," Piper explained.

"What… accident?" Phoebe mumbled, digging herself even deeper.

"Remember, Magi… she cast that spell yesterday and got your memory erased, and then you got into that car crash?" Piper explained slowly.

"Maybe that's it then…" Phoebe murmured.

"Well, I really do think you outta call Co and ask him for some more of that remedy."

"No," Phoebe quickly shook her head, "I don't want to bother him," _And I don't know who the hell Co is! _Phoebe screamed silently. Why didn't she have any memory of this life? It was so frustrating, and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Piper smiled, just as Phoebe was about to offer. At first, she just wanted to get out of the room, but now she'd be able to talk to Wyatt.

"So, Wyatt…" Phoebe smiled at her eldest nephew, "How's—"

"What, no Wy, or, where's that money you gave me last week?" The blonde twenty year old smiled, turning his head back to the table mat he'd been studying.

"Wha…?" Phoebe stammered.

"Oh, at least I'm not the only one who remembers. It's so weird…" Wyatt began then he shrugged, "Well, mum's alive, Co is your on off boyfriend, who proposed to you the other week but you didn't give him an answer, Magi is your daughter (remember, her name is not Mag_gie_ it's Mag_i_…) So, that's bout it."

Suddenly a man snuck up behind a confused Phoebe and planted a kiss on her cheek. She spun round, about to send this stranger to Hong Kong when she heard Wyatt whisper that he was Co. But, what still confused Phoebe is… What had happened in this new past of hers?

--------------------

"… And, they all lived happily ever after…" Piper smiled as she shut the book. Even though she knew that life never happened like it did in the fairytales she read to her sons every night, it was fun to escape into a world where the good guys always won.

"Yea!" Prue and Phoebe squealed, clapping little Wyatt and Chris's hands. Tiny Chris squealed with his aunties but Wyatt seemed to be a little less enthusiastic.

"Oh, poor Wy, come here boy," Paige smiled and lifted Wyatt out of his Aunt Phoebe's lap. Wyatt squealed as his aunt Paige held him high above her head, before letting settle safely on her hip. Chris gave a cry of jealousy and Prue jiggled him about on her lap, soon he quietened down.

Piper smiled quietly at the gathering, they were like a real family. Paige had seemed out of it all since Piper had swapped their powers back, but now she was finally joining in Piper thought as the youngest sister orbed Wyatt's favourite teddy bear to him and was chatting to him through it. At least his experience with Jade seemed to be forgotten, Piper thought thankfully, but she'd only know once he grew up. And it was nice to know she had a second chance to be with her sons and watch them grow up. All these jumbled thoughts bounced around her head, but quickly she pushed them away.

"I got cakes, I got biscuits, I got milk, I got… well, I got everything!" Leo joked as he carried a large tray over flowing with treats into Wyatt and Chris's bedroom. Both his sons' squealed their greetings and Leo's grin widened. Piper had always known that her husband had loved his sons, but it was at times like this that it really hit home.

"Thanks hunny," Piper greeted as Leo placed a kiss on her cheek as he laid the tray at his feet, "Hey…" She laughed as he tickled her neck.

Leo smiled at his wife, while studying her. How had he been given a second chance, why had she been brought back? Did he really deserve her? Even though he didn't know the answer to these questions, he knew one thing for sure, this beautiful woman was the mother of his children and he loved her. Wearing a fitted blouse and stone washed jeans, she looked so happy and comfortable, that you would have never of guessed that less than two hours ago this woman had been dead. It had been a miracle that she had been able just to jump up, all happy, and gather the family for a fairytale, that was just Piper though, not caring for the past, just welcoming the future. That's why he loved her.

Prue grinned at her sister and brother in law as Piper punched her husband playfully. It was almost as if nothing had changed, besides the fact she was supposed to be dead, and no matter how much she tried to hide it, she really was jealous of Paige. Even though she was the youngest, the mysterious Paige Matthews understood Piper well enough to be a brilliant sister, and she could handle little Wyatt and the danger they had faced a lot better than Prue. No matter how long Prue had been dead, she still seemed out of touch with her sisters. But that was all about to change, Prue promised her self.

"Let's go on a picnic tomorrow!" Prue suddenly suggested causing all the Halliwells to turn to her, even the boys.

"What is this, Prue Halliwell putting fun before work?" Piper joked, pushing Leo off her lap.

"What do you mean?" Prue frowned.

"Oh, come on sis," Phoebe smiled, putting an arm around her eldest sister, "We're free of Jade now, aren't you going back to work?"

"But, how could I, I mean, I'm supposed to be dead…"

"_Supposed to be_ hunny…" Phoebe repeated.

"And I guess I could change that _supposed to be_ to a _never have been_," Paige said quietly. Prue looked stunned at her sister, Paige didn't even know her, yet she was willing to help Prue carry on with her life.

"Yer, we'll all help," Piper added.

"But what about personal gain?" Prue objected.

"Personal gain, personal smane…" Phoebe frowned, "Okay, so not one of my best rhymes but…" The whole group laughed as Phoebe shrugged.

"So, the picnic's on?" Piper grinned.

"Yer, sister!" The remaining sisters yelled happily.


	18. Laughter

**Laughter**

"Hey, Piper, do you know where my white halter top is?" Phoebe called from the top of the stairs.

"Try the second room on your left," Piper replied, giving her young sister directions to their oldest sister, Prue's room.

"Should have guessed," Phoebe laughed and charged back to her room. Piper just shook her head, if Prue had done that three years before, Phoebe would have been knocking her sister's door down with her cool martial arts skills.

"Hey hunny," Piper greeted her youngest sister as she walked in from the conservatory carrying an old picnic basket that she had found in her room. "What's up?" She asked at Paige's sober face.

The black haired woman shrugged and opened the lid, showing the velvet based inside. But it was what was embodied into the material that interested Piper:

_To Penny Halliwell_

_Love, Mum_

_Happy 1960._

Piper gasped, no wonder Paige looked so sad, "Oh, Paige," She whispered as she dried her hands and wrapped her arms around her quiet sister.

"I guess Grams left it after her little visit," Paige whispered in reply, referring to three days, when the sisters' grandmother had summoned herself and had helped Leo through losing his wife and her sisters in the cave, the first time they had gone.

"Yer," Piper agreed as Paige pulled out of her grasp, "Yer, that's Grams for you." Paige gave a feeble laugh, "Okay, help me pack this antique with lots and lots of food!" Paige's face brightened and she headed towards the island in the centre of the kitchen just behind Piper, and began pack the millions of sandwiches, small cakes, cookies, drinks, milk, bottles, nappies and many other treasures that Piper had cooked that morning for the picnic they were planning later that day, "And then we could get Prue to price it…" Piper joked, but then she received a gentle punch on the shoulder, "I was only joking!" Paige shrugged at her sister's sarcasm before turning admiringly at the hand woven basket.

"Do you think she made this herself?" She asked, it was obviously hand made, but it seemed to be made with the skill that would have been lost by her generation. As Piper had said, it seemed to be an antique.

"Grams, no, but maybe her mother or even Melinda…" Piper guessed, referring to the good witch who had began the Warren line and had made them become the Charmed Ones.

"I guess not Melinda but maybe Prudence…" Paige countered, referring Melinda's daughter. Piper shrugged.

"Yer, you're probably right, but if it's that old we'd better hope it holds." Piper warned, but she guessed it probably had millions of protection spells cast over it as it looked very precious.

A low whistle came from behind them as Prue Halliwell entered the kitchen and caught sight of the antique.

"Wow," She whistled, "This is…" She gently took the basket from her youngest sister and examined it; she looked like she was a child in a candy store. "This is an antique!" She exclaimed taking in the care and devotion someone must have had to create such a treasure. As Paige had filled it with sandwiches, Prue simply assumed it was an heirloom of Paige's, she would have never of guessed it was even more precious as it was passed down the Warren line. Piper could almost see the dollar signs in Prue's eyes in the eldest sister's eyes as she was transported back to her antique acuctioning days at Buckland's. Paige hastily grabbed the treasure back, snapping Prue out of her daydream. Had Piper just imagined that greedy look? Or maybe she had forgotten her sister that much…

"Oh, yes, you'd better take care of that… as it's yours you know… well…" Prue stammered and then shook her head. What was up with her today? Even when she'd woken up that morning, the first thing she'd done was sneak a peek in Phoebe's wardrobe, something she would have never done before unless she was going on a hot date, but a picnic in the park was hardly a hot date. Self consciously she smoothed the white halter top that she was borrowing as she caught Piper casting her confused glances.

"No," Paige mumbled, "It's ours…" Prue frowned, "It's ours… Grams gave it to me…" Prue gasped and glanced apologetically at it, how could she have even thought of selling such an heirloom, even if it hadn't been the Halliwells', it was Paige's… Prue shook the thoughts away, it had just been a weird moment that was all, just revisiting the old days.

"No, Paige, it's yours, Grams gave it to you for a reason," Prue explained, Piper was glad her sister was back to her old self, "And you have to discover what that reason was…"

"Let's picnic!" The last Halliwell sister charged into the kitchen in a loose, calm looking, short sleeved crop top, and loose but complimenting shorts under her long colourful skirt. Phoebe was always the fashionable one in the house, even when she had no money, which was something that hadn't changed, even while Prue was dead.

"And I think Pheebs has just given us the reason there!" Piper laughed as her sister frowned at Prue's top.

"Nice top there Prue, I've got one just like it, you know… a white halter top which I brought last week, cheap too wasn't it?" She hinted. Prue just shook her head and gave Phoebe a little twirl.

"Yer, don't you think it suits me?" Prue jokingly replied.

-----------------------

"Naughty Wyatt!" Piper scolded her son as he orbed the sandwich that she had been about to eat into his own hand. The young infant just giggled behind the strawberry jam sandwich, making his mother smile. Baby Chris gave out a cry and caught Paige's attention, who was kneeling beside his carrier and passed him a piece of her own jam sandwich. Instantly the crying stopped as the baby fiddled and fingered the bread and jam.

Piper smiled and went to lay her head on her husband's shoulder, just as he moved, and Piper's head ended up in the plate of fairy cakes. The whole group burst out laughing as Piper's face reddened and Leo bit his lip in embarrassment for his wife.

"Oops…" He whispered, helping her up. His wife glared daggers at him, and Leo hoped he was safe from her using her powers on him in public. Unluckily, she lifted her hands and flicked her fingers, but she was just tricking him. Leo didn't realise until the last minute and lost his balance in a pathetic try to dodge Piper's exploding power. Instead, he swung his arms around, trying to keep balance. When Piper realised he was going to fall on Chris, she froze him in his comical position. Prue used her telekinesis to move Chris as Paige orbed the large chocolate cake into position, just behind her brother in law. Piper winked and then unfroze Leo, who, at the last minute realised the sisters', had done something and caught sight of the chocolate cake just beneath his head. None of the sisters caught Leo's wink to Wyatt and just at the last minute, the Elder orbed in mid fall, and reappeared. All four sisters spun around and caught sight of him reappearing, annoyed that their little trick hadn't worked. While the sisters where distracted, Wyatt used his telekinesis, not his orbing as that would catch his mother's attention, and placed the cake beside his mother's face.

"WYATT MATTHEWS HALLIWELL!" Piper screamed as her head collided with trap. Quickly, Wyatt orbed away, but was soon followed by his father who found him at the manor, but they stayed in hiding for a couple of minutes before orbing back.

Back in the park, Prue, Paige, and Phoebe all helped their sister clean the chocolate icing out of her hair as Piper spoke about all the curses she'd cast upon them and how she'd get her revenge. The rest of the sisters just nodded and agreed, knowing that when Piper was angry it was best just to agree if you wanted to stay alive. At some points, Phoebe wished she had Piper's freezing power just to shut her up because she was sure that being so angry would make the magic think Piper wasn't a good witch.

About five minutes in her ranting and raving, Leo appeared before his wife, chocolate cake in one hand, their blonde haired son in the other.

"Forgiven?" He pleaded, placing the cake at her feet, slowly, to prove that it wasn't another trick.

Piper sighed and shrugged, "Okay, I guess…" Sometimes she wished she wasn't so easy to impress but this was her husband and she loved him, actually… She thought as he suddenly burst out laughing, "…What?" She ordered.

"But it was funny…"

Piper gasped, how dare he laugh at her misfortune! But, before she could blow him to Timbuktu, her sisters joined in!

"Yer, but when Piper froze you, you looked so funny!" Paige laughed at Leo, defending her sister. That quietened him, Piper thought happily.

"You looked so stupid!" Phoebe agreed.

"It was comical!" Prue added, all in the midst of their giggles. Piper couldn't help but join in at the memory. Soon, everyone, including Wyatt and Chris, was laughing, and anyone passing would simply assume this was just a large regular family, not the people who kept the world from being over taken by demons every other day; this was what Piper had always wanted, a normal life.

Hours later, darkness began to sweep over San Francesco causing Prue to check the time on her watch. Typical Prue to have a watch, even after three years, the eldest sister still ran a timed life.

"Wow, its gone eight o'clock!" She gasped; they'd been there for over ten hours without even noticing. Baby Chris was already asleep, and Piper could see that Wyatt was fighting the tiredness he felt.

"I think it's past your bed time mister," She whispered as she crept past her sleeping son and lifted Wyatt onto her hip. Almost as soon as his head hit her shoulder, he was asleep.

"We'll take Chris," Paige whispered to Piper, picking up the carrier that the youngest Halliwell slept in. Quietly, Piper and Leo both crept behind the trees and orbed home, Paige gave them enough time to settle Wyatt, before she orbed Chris, Phoebe and Prue back to the manor.

"Shush," Piper whispered to her husband as they crept down the stairs after settling their second son. Phoebe gave a quiet laugh as Piper stepped on the creaky step at the bottom of the stairs.

Phoebe, Prue and Paige all sat gathered a roaring fire in the front room as Piper and her husband reached them. Suddenly a loud beep echoed through the silent room and everyone cast Phoebe stony glares as she tried to silence her pager.

"Oh—" Just managing to stop herself from swearing, Phoebe threw down the black pager and rushed upstairs to get her laptop. Prue reached over to the offending machine and checked the message:

**Ask Phoebe column overdue, get it here before 9pm.**

"'Ask Phoebe'?" Prue repeated, confused.

"Oh yer, you won't know will you?" Piper started sympathetically. "Phoebe's now an advice columnist," She explained.

"Hum, yer, I thought I saw her picture on the billboards on the way to the park." Prue thought back.

"That's because she's a pretty big one now too, with her empathy powers an' all," Paige added.

Prue frowned, "Empathy?"

"Oh, yer, she can read other peoples feelings," Paige explained.

"Yes, I know what empathy is Paige, but isn't that like an active power?" Prue stated, referring to how Phoebe wasn't allowed to have an active power because in her past life she had turned evil. Piper shrugged.

"It started like her premonitions, not really useful just helpful, now she's figured out how to use it to deflect powers and stuff, but I can't see her turning evil any time soon. She loves her job," Piper stated.

Phoebe soon came rushing down the stairs happily, "Right, that's that done so how about marshmallows?" She winked at Paige, who orbed the packet of marshmallows from the counter in the kitchen into her hands.

"Yummy!" The group praised as they dug into their little 9pm feast.


	19. Premontions, Advice and All that Jazz

**Premonitions, Advice and All That Jazz**

'_Ask Phoebe,_

_Hiya, hope your well but I've got a big problem…_

_I live just outside San Francisco and I love my large home as I'm a gardener. But my husband want's us to move into the city as he has got a promotion, and this job is at a large place called Buckland's and it would take too long to drive in from the country. He is a trained antique auctioneer and says he is wasting his life here as a banker in the local small town. I really want him to take this job but if he moves, I'll be going with him. Well, here's my problem, I hate the idea of moving to the city as I've grown up in the country all my life and I've heard awful stories. Can you please help me? I don't want to lose him but I won't move unless I know it's a good place to live. We don't have any children as we both can't conceive so that's no problem._

_Desperate and homey._

"What are you reading?" Piper asked as she pasted Prue on her way to the conservatory. Her sister was deep in reading the local news paper but Piper couldn't make out the title. "Hey, Prue?" Prue's head shot up as if she'd been asleep as Piper snapped her fingers. "Finally…"

"Wha… what did you say?" Prue asked.

"I said 'What are you reading?'" Piper repeated.

"Oh, just Phoebe's column…" Prue stated, showing Piper the page. Piper nodded before continuing to the conservatory to water the plants, wondering if the eldest Halliwell would understand what Phoebe's theme was in the letters.

Prue shook herself awake, 'Wow, this is so weird; this man is going to work at the place that I could have once owned... ' Prue thought, actually, over the last fortnight, most of the letters Prue had read had all run along them lines, because they were either about 'Finding Yourself', getting a job, getting used to change, all stuff Prue could relate to since she had been brought back from the dead over four weeks ago. Too bad Paige wasn't feeling well or Prue could have gone out as a different person and go and get a job. Just as she was thinking this, Phoebe came in from her job. It still amazed Prue who this girl now could get up before six o'clock every morning without an alarm and go out for a jog.

"Hiya Pheebs," Prue greeted her sister, "Hey, have you read your latest column yet?"

"Nah, they send it to me over the wire, you know, so I have a file of it on my laptop," Phoebe explained as she brushed her hair, "Why anyway?" Phoebe had noticed that her sister had been reading her columns religiously for the past three weeks, ever since that night Phoebe had got a message and had had to send her column in late.

"Oh, no reason, but most of these have the same subject, you know, stuff I could really relate to," Prue started, Phoebe held her breath thinking her eldest sister had realised the message she was trying to send to her. "…Well, I thought, maybe I could come in and help," Phoebe groaned, why hadn't she figured that Phoebe and Piper would help her change her identity if she asked? "…I… I don't have to… it's your column…"

"Oh, Prue, I'd love you to come and help, I mean, remember you gave me that job at Buckland's so I owe you." Phoebe hastily said realising Prue must have taken the groan the wrong way so she decided to dive in… "And then maybe me and Piper could help you get that job by changing your identity, you know, as Paige isn't well…"

"Well, I was gonna ask but I thought it would be insulting Paige and I really didn't want to do that. You know how hard she must be finding all this…" Prue explained, "And anyway, she could be up and about in a couple of days." Phoebe nodded understandingly, suddenly feeling as if she was the oldest and Prue had become her. She shook the feeling away and walked into the kitchen to make some soup for her sick sister.

_Desperate and homey,_

_I'm fine thanks, but I can see your not. Try and relax, I recommend meditation but that's not the point. It seems this is a good chance for your husband and I think he should grab it with both hands. My eldest sister used to work there and she would highly recommend it. But that's not the problem so maybe you should try discussing this with your husband. Maybe ask him to come here and check it out, and you could follow once your ready. As I live in San Francisco myself, I'd recommend it as a brilliant place to live, there are many places where your gardening skills would be useful and there are brilliant places to go at night and places to live. I can understand why you're scared but most of the rumours aren't true so relax. Maybe let where you live now so if you don't like the idea of staying in the city once you've moved there, you can always go back. But remember, always accept any good advice and don't just rely on my advice, discuss this with your family and friends, especially if they live here._

_I hope that that helps, Phoebe._

'…Remember, always accept any good advice and don't just rely on my advice, discuss this with your family…' Was Phoebe trying to help her through her column? Prue began to wonder…

----------

"Knock, knock!" Phoebe called, poking her head around Paige's bedroom door. Paige gave a mumble in reply and Phoebe took that as permission to enter, so she pushed the door wider and carried the tray over to her sister's bed, "Here's some breakfast curtsy of the Halliwell Manor…"

"Piper… made…?" Paige tried to say.

"Hey!" Phoebe gasped jokingly, "You saying I can't cook? I'll tell you, I made this!"

Paige cast a weary eye over chicken soup and water.

"Okay, so maybe Piper froze some and I heated it but…" Phoebe smiled, but Paige only gave a weak grunt back. What was once the life of the party, now just reduced a pale, cold body, too weak to even smile. Too bad Leo couldn't heal her but as it wasn't a demon caused disease, nor was it an evil doing as far as they could see, he had no right to help, no matter how much it hurt them to watch. Gently, Phoebe lowered herself onto the foot of the bed.

"You… you shouldn't… you might… catch…" Paige sniffed. Phoebe just shrugged.

"Maybe if I catch what you've got it might force 'them' to allow Leo to heal us. How can Piper and Prue kill Power of Three demons without either of us?" She stated. "Have you thought of a spell for Prue yet?" She hated forcing Paige to think of something like this but she knew Prue wouldn't allow her to do anything without Paige's permission. But, to Phoebe's surprise, Paige nodded.

"Last page… stuck in… Book of… Shadows," Phoebe nodded understandingly but she didn't rush up to get it in case she hurt Paige's feelings instead, they chatted and joked.

"Weird isn't it, how we haven't been attacked for three weeks…" Phoebe muttered Paige shrugged at the comment. Phoebe wished she hadn't said it, that's what hurt Paige, and that she felt there was no power of three in four. She'd always known it, she just hadn't told anyone. So, instead of letting anything else slipping out, Phoebe excused herself and started up to the attic. Just as she was about to reach for the door though, a premonition stopped her:

"_PHOEBE! PIPER!" The scream was coming from behind the attic door. Phoebe ran in to see a demon shimmer out with herself and Piper, and Prue watching, injured on the floor. There was a crash from the kitchen. Prue limped to her feet and ran down to find Piper lying dead on the kitchen floor. Prue ran to her sister's side but she lay still and had no pulse._

_Suddenly they were back in the cave, Prue had tears running down her cheeks but they stopped when she realised where she was. Phoebe quickly noticed that only Prue and her premonition self, which Prue couldn't see, were in the cave, no Piper, real Phoebe or Paige. But then the room was filled with orbs and Paige appeared all well. Paige quickly ran to Prue's side and began talking to her, but Phoebe couldn't here them._

_Soon they were joined by the person that Phoebe expected to be the cause of all this. A dark clocked figure stepped towards them. Slowly, it pushed back the hood and Phoebe gasped. Underneath it was the red and black face of the demon she had once loved, Balthazar…_

"Whoa!" Phoebe gasped, and then turned away from the attack door and ran down the stairs to tell Piper and Prue about her horrific premonition.


	20. Trouble

**Trouble**

"Yes, HIGH SCORE!" A young scruffy man called out. He slammed his fist onto the pinball machine happily, but he attracted the attention of the bouncers by the door, and two made their way towards him.

"Hey, mate, if your gonna cause trouble you may as well leave now," A large, beefy man stated in a deep voice as he towered over the noise maker.

"Hey, was I causing trouble?" The first man asked, lifting his hands in a mock surrender, "Hey babe was I causing trouble?" He asked, grabbing a slim, dark haired woman who was walking past him.

"I don't know and I don't care, you creep!" She stated, trying to pull her arm out of his grip, but his hold only tightened, all colour drained from her face in fear.

"Hey, man, just let go of her." The second coloured bouncer stated, stepping forward to grab the girl, but the scruffy man just pulled her towards him.

"But you think I was causing trouble, if your gonna kick me out for causing trouble then I may as well cause trouble mightn't I?" The drunken man argued, his hold still tightening on the woman's arm. She gave out a scream when she noticed that claws were growing out of his hands and digging into her skin, ripping through her leather jacket. "I think I should," The man's voice suddenly went deep and gravely, and he threw the woman away, causing her to fly over the bar and crash into the glasses and bottles. The club suddenly fell silent, and some people rushed to aid the injured woman.

-------------------

"So, explain to me again why Prue snuck to this club instead of P3?" Piper asked stiffly as she pulled up outside a popular club called Junk. She smiled at the fact that there seemed to be lots more people leaving than entering, always something she was the first to notice.

"I don't know, she just said something about needing to get out and this was where she needed to come…" Phoebe explained again.

"Yer and she just felt like not telling me…" Piper grumbled as she climbed out of her Jeep and slammed the door. Phoebe winced and jumped out of her own side.

"Oh, come on Piper, give her a break, you wouldn't have even cared if Darryl hadn't called!" Phoebe argued.

"Yer, exactly, cause you were hardly going to tell me were you? My own sister…" Piper continued, "And now I've had to leave Paige at P3 on her own—"

"She can take care of herself you know!" Phoebe interrupted.

"— Two days after she's well again, and don't you go blaming me if she gets ill again because I won't be the one cooking a month's supply of chicken soup." Piper finished as they reached the door.

"Tickets," The bouncer stated, but Piper was in no mood and just froze him and ushered Phoebe inside.

"Yer and you didn't even bother to tell me about all the other times she's come here. I mean, Phoebe, she's supposed to be dead—" Piper suddenly stopped talking and looked at the dance floor beneath the balcony they stood on. There was a mass fight going on.

Suddenly a man was thrown up towards where they stood, over 50 feet above the floor, and suddenly froze. Piper had been so surprised that she'd frozen the whole room. Then the man moved across the air and landed safely beside them. Phoebe bent down beside the man, checking his pulse, while Piper scanned the room for any sign of Prue. Quickly she found her, sitting on the bar, fighting of the millions of hands that had frozen around her. Once she'd finally got clear of the fists, she gave Piper a small smile.

Then there was a movement behind the eldest sister, who spun around and gave a round house kick to the intruder who was a red and black striped monster a leather jacket. Realising he was a demon who had somehow dodged her freeze, Piper tried to freeze him again as he caught Prue's foot in the midst of her kick. But, as Prue struggled, the demon still didn't freeze, so Piper tried exploding, but she misaimed and caught his arm, that split his hand from his arm, causing Prue to stumble but the demon seemed alright besides the fact he was minus one hand, which has still wrapped around Prue's ankle. At any other time it may have been comical but it only made Prue angry so she gave him an extra hard shove with her telekinesis and sent him crashing through the crowds of frozen people behind him. Then Prue used her powers to lift him and sent him crashing through the window.

"Quickly, think up a protection spell!" Prue called to Phoebe. Within minutes she had thought of one and a red ring appeared around the building. "Subtly…" Prue muttered as she ran towards them.

"Leo!" Piper called her husband, who appeared within seconds and orbed them out, no questions asked. But once they got back to the manor, they found Paige sitting quietly on the sofa dodging their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked as Prue sat quietly besides her sister. But no-one answered her. "What's wrong Leo?"

"Leo WHAT IS WRONG!" Piper demanded, causing her husband to wince. Suddenly Paige burst into tears.

"It's my entire fault!" She cried.

"It's okay Paige… come on…" Prue said encouragingly.

"They knew I was alone! They knew I couldn't call us guys for help!"

"It's okay, just tell us what happened?" Phoebe encouraged.

"They were all just dancing and then…"

"And then what Paige?" Piper added, kneeling beside her sister.

"I just…"

"Just started from the beginning…"

"It was all a blur…" Paige gasped through her tears.

"Paige, what happened at P3?" Piper asked.

Paige took a deep breath and then explained, "I was just chatting to this guy at the bar, and then there was all the commotion on the dance floor so I went over and…" Paige sniffed, "This guy was ch… changing… I knew he was a demon but I couldn't stop him without exposing magic so I told everyone to leave, but then he grabbed this woman… and… and…" Then she burst out crying again.

Leo stepped in, "By the time I got there the whole place was burnt down, over fifty dead, but the rest know how it happened. This demon used fireballs and whenever he missed someone it would just land and burn…"

Piper just froze, "P… P3 is… gone?" Her breathing quickened. Their main source of income was gone, what would happen? They'd have the papers around and…

"I'm so sorry Piper…" Paige apologised weakly and Piper cursed herself for leaving Paige alone at P3, why had Prue gone and ran off? So, now P3 was gone and there was a demon at Junk, great…

"Hang on; demons are attacking at Junk and P3?" Prue suddenly remembered, was there possibly a connection?


	21. Helpless

**Helpless**

"So, so far we've got: At P3 the demon was on the dance floor and used fireballs, it was grey and had the same build as Balthazar. Then, at Junk, the demon was first a scruffy man in his twenties, playing pinball, caught Prue (don't know if he knew she was Prue), and transformed into demon that was red with black stripes, didn't freeze or explode as Piper tried." Phoebe read of her notepad, she then looked up, casting a hopeful glance at Leo to see if he could remember any reference to a similar demon, but their white lighter just frowned and shook his head.

"So, the only similarities between them both are that they are like Balthazar, have a human form (which we assume for the one at P3) and they attacked at places where the Charmed Ones were…" Piper stated as Prue flicked through the book of shadows, but the eldest sister just kept finding that the only reference to such a demon was Phoebe's demonic husband, and they'd vanquished him.

"Well, there's nothing in here…" Prue exclaimed finally as she shut the large book. All four sisters sat in the kitchen, crowded around Prue. They gave a collected sigh of helplessness when Prue gave up.

"Well, me and Paige could make some of the vanquishing potion that killed Cole…" Piper suggested.

"But we need some of their 'skin'…" Paige countered.

"Well, I could go back to the club and find the red demon…" Prue started.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Piper interrupted. "You, missus, are not going back to Junk tonight, or ever again if I have a say, your gonna stay here with Paige and do some more research. Me and _Phoebe_ will go to Junk," She explained, quickly walking into the hall and grabbing her coat.

Phoebe followed her sister and grabbed her own coat, "My laptop's in my bedroom if you need it," She called over her shoulder as they walked out the door. Several minutes of silence fell over the manor before Leo orbed out with no explanation, now that the sisters had defeated Jade the Elders had allowed him to go back to his charges.

Neither Prue nor Paige wanted to speak first so they both sat in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Prue spoke: "So, how did you manage to vanquish Cole then?"

Paige hesitated and then shrugged modestly, "He became an avatar, used his powers to create an alternate world in hope to make Phoebe love him, I was dead in it, didn't have my powers and meet Piper and Leo and we vanquished him and I got my powers."

"Wow, so you managed to vanquish him without your powers?"

"Well, I couldn't get them until I was touching Phoebe and Piper, but as Piper couldn't get into the manor to get Phoebe that was very unlikely to happen to I managed to persuade Piper to help me."

"What do you mean; you managed to get Piper to trust you?" Prue asked.

"Piper hadn't got over your death—" Paige hesitated at the memory, but she forced herself to remember that Piper hadn't met her either as she had been dead too. "Well, she wanted revenge and she became the Power of One, this leather covered Lara Croft." Prue snickered at the thought.

"Ah well, so, let's go and get Phoebe's laptop then…" Prue suggested, slowly lifting herself out of the chair. Suddenly she winced and she had to sit down again.

"Prue, what's wrong?" A concerned Paige asked gently. Prue gave her little sister a week smile.

"It's okay, just a little trouble I got into at Junk," She winked at Paige, "It'll be okay… So, let's go and pay Phoebe's room a visit."

Again she stood up, and even though it gave her a sharp pain, she kept a straight face. Paige just shrugged and walked ahead of her.

As Phoebe had said, the black laptop sat on her bed, all ready to be booted up. Carefully, Paige sat down on the bed and placed the laptop on her lap. Lifting the lid, she switched it on, and within two minutes Prue and Paige were surfing the World Wide Web. Finding a search engine, Paige turned to Prue.

"What do you think we should search for?" Paige asked.

"Dunno Phoebe was always the computer wiz when it came to demons…" Prue stated, sitting beside Paige.

"How about, demons attacking clubs in San Francisco?" Paige joked.

"Maybe," Prue replied, smiling at Paige's joke, "You never know what people search for these days, well, or should I say, _I_ never…"

Paige frowned, wondering if Prue had got her sarcasm, but she still typed it in. Amazing the search came up with over a thousand results, half of them were just stories people had written but luckily there were actually many news clippings.

"Try that one," Prue suggested, pointing at the fifth result which was labelled: 'Is it all a big joke that thousands of clubbers are dying every night due to inhuman things?'

"Yer, but…" Paige started as she clicked on the hyperlink, "Oh my God…" Both the sisters said in unison. All over the front screen was a blown up video clip of Piper freezing the bouncer at Junk, then freezing a man that had been thrown in the air before them. Then the camera zoomed in on Prue as she waved her hand and sent the man safely onto the balcony, and it finished with Prue, Phoebe and Piper all chanting the protection spell and a red ring appearing around the club: 'Is this magic, or are these women mad?' those words appeared on the screen as the zoomed in on the sisters faces, and then it restarted.

"Scroll down!" Prue urged, and Paige scrolled down so Prue could read the writing underneath the video clip.

_On Monday 5th May 1992, thirteen hundred people were killed in a new club called Mess, on Thursday 5th May 1994, another thirteen hundred were killed at the opening of T16, now, 1996, May 5th, and only thirteen were killed thanks to those three women. All these events are very similar, a man starts to cause trouble, someone tries to make him leave and suddenly he isn't a man anymore and a mass fight breaks out. Luckily, this year though, three women saved so many peoples lives just by being magical…_

"Well…" Prue gasped.

"It seems it's only just been put up, but with that proof, he could sell it to the newspapers by tomorrow morning's edition," Paige stated as she studied the page. They both shot up at the sound of the door slamming and approaching footsteps. Paige ran to the door but no-one was on the landing. Prue stepped out of the room.

"Piper? Phoebe?" There was a scream and a crash from downstairs. Quickly, Paige indicated that she'd check it out, and she pushed past Prue to get down the stairs.

"Prue, Paige!" A call came from the attic. Prue was about to call to Paige but then thought it best not to, instead, she ran up the stairs the attic but just as she was about to reach for the handle she remembered Phoebe's premonition. 'No!' She thought, quickly pushing open the door. Almost as soon as she entered the room, she was sent flying across room, badly injuring her arm. She winced, but dragged her watery eyes to where the demon from Junk stood holding a limp Piper and a weak, gagged Phoebe. Tears were streaming down Phoebe's cheeks as the demon gave a laugh and shimmered out of the room.


	22. Forgiven, Forgotten, Never Heard of

**Forgiven, Forgotten, Never Heard of**

"But we need some of their 'skin'…" Paige countered.

"Well, I could go back to the club and find the red demon…" Prue started.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Piper interrupted. "You, missus, are not going back to Junk tonight, or ever again if I have a say, your gonna stay here with Paige and do some more research. Me and _Phoebe_ will go to Junk," She explained, quickly walking into the hall and grabbing her coat.

Phoebe followed her sister and grabbed her own coat, "My laptop's in my bedroom if you need it," She called over her shoulder as they walked out the door. The two sisters stopped just outside the door and listened, but there was no sound so they assumed it was safe, and continued to Piper's Jeep.

"So, are we really going to Junk?" Phoebe asked as she opened the car door.

"Yep," Piper nodded as she jumped in.

"And we're really going to do some snooping?" Phoebe questioned as she too jumped in.

Piper nodded again.

"_So_, why are you smiling?"

Piper just shrugged and started the engine as Phoebe put on her seatbelt.

"Piper…"

"Oh, okay, it's just… I'm giving them two a little quality time. I'm fed up with those suspicious looks Paige keeps cast Prue and the way Prue's trying too hard to get Paige to like her.

"Yer, and as I remember, you didn't even bother," Phoebe remember. Piper just shrugged the comment off as she began to drive down to Junk. "Piper, you better not rush into things again…"

"What's there to rush into? There's a demon that we gotta vanquish and we need some ingredients."

"Yer, but usually when we need some ingredients it doesn't mean we need to cut off their hands."

Piper laughed, "That just makes it more fun…"

Phoebe frowned, what was up with her sister. Why, this was how she acted when Prue first died and that resulted in Piper turning into a fury. But what had happened this time to upset Piper so much…?

Too soon had they reached their destination, Phoebe felt as her sister jumped down from the vehicle. Groaning inwardly, Phoebe followed Piper into the now empty club. The red ring still glowed around the building, but Phoebe noticed it was a lot fainter which wasn't a good sign but it also made it less noticeable to innocents, which protected the exposure of magic. Almost hoping the door was impassable, Phoebe slowly walked up behind her sister. Even though there was a closed sign on the door, Piper's, who just exploded the door, expression didn't change.

Amazed the alarm hadn't started; Phoebe followed a confident Piper into the club and surveyed the damage. Considering Paige had said the whole of P3 had burnt down, the damage to Junk didn't have a mark on it. There was still smoke rising from the smouldering tables, but they were easily replaced, as were the chairs and smashed glasses along the bar. An amazingly large dent took pride of place in the centre of the dance floor, where the demon had stomped about.

Piper wrinkled her nose at the strong smell given off by the wreck, before continuing down the stairs so she could have a better look. Wearing a simple jacket and jeans, with a smart blue blouse underneath, anyone would assume that she owned the club, not the her own was now a crowd of smouldering bricks.

"Could 'ave been worse…" Piper sighed, pushing a load of chairs out of her way. Phoebe could feel her sister's pain at the fact that her own club had now gone, and there was no hope of getting it back.

"I'm sorry Piper," Phoebe sympathised.

"What's to be sorry for?" Piper shrugged, "This isn't my club…" She kicked a table lazily out of her way, "No, no it's not… My club's burnt to the ground thanks to some flaming demon!" Suddenly Phoebe winced as Piper exploded a close table in anger. There was a loud crash as it fell.

"Piper!" Phoebe shushed, trying to calm her sister.

"No, Phoebe, don't 'Piper' me! My… our club is now ruined beyond repair and all you can do is 'Piper' me?" Piper stressed, suddenly turning around to face her sister, "I'm sorry… It's just… Prue's back now, which is stressing 'cause it's more mouths to feed, and her and Paige will never get on… and… Oh, Phoebe, I've always wanted Prue back but…" Phoebe nodded understandingly as her sister quietened. She had had the same worries too, since Prue had returned, and her job as an advice columnist was just getting started.

Piper sighed and turned back to the damage. As they were both deep in thought, neither of them heard the loud crash behind them, as a part of the upper floor fell through. Phoebe was the first person to realise the floor shaking, and she grabbed onto a stable table for support. Piper stumbled, and then fell against the bar as she was pushed off her path. The shaking got worse, and Phoebe threw herself over to the bar, beside her sister.

"Earthquake?" She shouted over the noise of the upper floor falling in around them. Piper screamed and ducked on the bar as a large wooden slab fell, missing her head by inches. A similar slab fell on the bar behind Phoebe, who quickly followed her. "Do you think it's an earth—" The rest of her words were lost in what seemed to be a rumble of thunder.

"NO, I THINK IT'S A—" Piper shouted her reply, before realising the 'thunder' had made the room deadly silent.

"Boo," A brunette man peeked under the bar. Piper tensed and froze the man in shock. Her heavy breathing calmed as she turned to her sister.

"He's cute," Phoebe stated, taking in the young man's ripped clothing, which gave him a rugged kind of look. Piper sighed and shook her head before continuing her reply.

"Well, I was thinking it wasn't, because, knowing our luck it would be a—" Phoebe cried out as the frozen man was lifted up off his feet and flung across the room. "…Demon," Piper groaned, scrambling from their hiding place, but before she could even turn around, a tall, large demon grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and lifted her over the bar, throwing her against the closest wall. "Phoebe…" She gasped, before falling unconscious.

Hearing the commotion, Phoebe snuck from under the bar, just as the demon reached under to grab her. Barely missing her loose jacket, Phoebe sighed thankfully as she sat on the opposite side of the bar to the demon. She'd barely been there two seconds, but somehow, the demon had managed to set the wooden structure alight, and, silently, get in front of her. Unsure of how he had managed to jump over the bar without her noticing, Phoebe instantly jumped up and backed away from the now flaming bar. Her first instinct was to help Piper, but there was no way she could reach her sister without risking her own life, so she took her second option, and ran to protect the innocent who lay unconscious. Almost by his side, Phoebe remembered that she was to protect him, and try and keep the demon's attention off him at all costs.

'God, I'm starting to think like a secret agent…' Phoebe thought, diving dramatically to the opposite side of the room, and, as she'd guessed, this demon must have the power of being able to move at lightning speed, as he'd reached her destination just as she did. Quickly, she did a double take, and then she picked up a chair and threw it at him, to distract him. The demon gave out a deep groan as the sharp chair struck him in the gut, but he quickly recovered, angrier than ever. Suddenly, he was throwing fireballs at her from all angles and she could only dodge them for so long. Then she was falling... Then she was in the kitchen.

"Wha...?" She asked grugely, but then the demon dropped Piper and held a fireball above her. Phoebe screamed for her sisters, but by the Paige could be heard running down the stairs, the demon picked up a limp Piper and shimmered them to the attic. Then athought struck her, Piper was dead again... And it was all her fault... She screamed again and started to cry quietly, realising that if she caught Prue's attention, he'd kill her too. But, before Phoebe could shout a warning, Prue charged into the room and was sent flying across the attic and lay limp. 'He'd killed her too,' Phoebe thought, but before she could check, they were back in kitchen, where the demon dropped Piper and shimmered out, still holding Phoebe.

"Two dead, one left..." He murmered once they reached his hide out. Suddenly Phoebe realised that this demon didn't know there was four! At least they had a chance if his sights weren't set on Paige... 'Oh, please...'


	23. It's All Good

**It's All Good**

Prue struggled to her feet and stumbled about a bit, wobbling across the room. She winced as a sharp object un-snagged from her jumper and ripped into her skin. Even though she'd only fallen minutes ago, ('how had she fallen?' She wondered), she could already feel a bruise forming up the length of her leg. Not even bothering to check it, she limped around the attic, wondering if she should call Leo to heal her. A demon had Phoebe and Piper, and, even though she'd need all her strength to rescue them, she couldn't risk the demon catching Leo too so she passed on the idea.

Carefully and quietly, she crept out of the attic, and slowly made her way down the stairs, but she had to stop every few steps to catch her breath, had she possibly broken her ribs as well? That didn't matter though, she needed to get to the book of shadows and identify that demon, no matter what. There was a ping from Phoebe's laptop as she walked past her sister's room. She debated with herself, wondering if she should check the message or get to the Book of Shadows. Hesitating, the eldest sister limped into Phoebe's room and clicked onto the message that had appeared on the website that had revealed their powers. It was an update that, to anyone else, would mean little, but to Prue, it was pure gold.

_Two women were in the club when I went back. The whole place is ruined but they too had returned. Seemingly, though, it seemed that they had no other reason for being there but for the reason they were there last time, to stop the demon. I can't give you much information on it because somehow, I assume the demon, knocked me out. But when I came round the women and the demon were disappearing and the bar was on fire. If you're reading this and you know these women, please help!_

Already there had been two hits, besides Prue.

"What is he up to?" Prue said aloud, "Why, doesn't he realise…" It was so frustrating for Prue, how could he have got them on film, the whole room had been frozen! Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen beneath her, then deadly silence. Without a minutes hesitation, Prue limped to the door way and listened. The deafly silence crumbled in her, weighing down on her. Tempted to call for Paige to check if it was her, Prue stopped herself. If there was the smallest chance that he hadn't found her youngest sister yet, Prue couldn't risk him finding her too. Even if there was the slightest chance of saving her sisters, calling to Paige would jeopardise them greatly. As fast as she could, Prue limped down to the kitchen and found Piper lying, unconscious on the floor.

"Oh, God!" Prue whispered, running to her sister's side, completely ignoring the burning pain that shot through her body on every step. "No," She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Even though Piper's face was burning hot, Prue could feel that her sister was freezing cold underneath, maybe that had something to do with the burning bar the stranger had mentioned. "Come on Piper…" She whispered, kneeling beside her sister and checking her pulse. Her dark hair fell over her face as she tried to wake Piper. But still her sister lay limp, her brown hair strands lying over her face. Prue gently moved the strands out of her eyes and bit her lip. She stopped crying and began to wonder. She didn't feel any sadness, she just felt… empty. Maybe it was because of the silence, or the fact Paige hadn't come, but she just didn't feel the way she had in the cave. This emptiness replaced that angry sadness she had felt then, because at least then she could blame herself. Who could she blame now besides the demons? That wasn't as satisifing because the demons were always to blame.

"LEO!" She suddenly called, but before she realised, she was not in the kitchen, kneeling beside her dying sister. If the transportation had been held off seconds longer, Prue would have noticed a lone journalist freelancer taking pictures through the net curtains.

There was a laugh, but the place was so dark she couldn't place it. It echoed around her, confusing Prue and making her feel surrounded even though she knew there was only one person there. There was a flash of blinding light, and Prue had to fall back as she used the hand that balanced her, to protect her eyes. But the flash only lasted for a mille second, and Prue hesitated, wondering if she'd managed to imagine it. But why would she have imagined it? That was stupid… Suddenly Prue began to doubt her actions and thoughts. 'Why am I putting myself down? I tried to save Piper, I tried my best…'

"I tried!" Prue said aloud, listening to her own echoed voice mocking her. 'I tried… I tried… tried….'

"No, you can't stop me believing I'm good! I tried to save Piper, it's not my fault, no, IT'S YOURS!" She screamed in to the never ending abbess.

'NO…IT'S YOURS… It's yours… yours…' The reply came in its mock.

"No…" Prue whispered shakily. Even though it was just echoing what she said, Prue felt it was actually arguing with her.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BELIEVE OTHERWISE!" Prue screamed, sitting up.

'SHUT UP… MY FAULT… BELIEVE… MAKE ME….'

"No, no!" Prue whispered, struggling to pull herself away from the words that wrapped around her. "No," She repeated as memories of Piper, Phoebe and Paige flooded her memory.

Piper and Paige laughing together, Piper dying, Phoebe arguing with her, in the cave. Prue watched as she threw Paige out of the room, believing she was a demon. Paige staring at her angrily. Some memories she hadn't even seen, Wyatt being born, Paige trying to protect Phoebe and Piper when her past life attacked them. Piper being pregnant… Chris… "No…"

"Prue…?" A voice entered her thoughts, "Prue, wake up…?"

"Paige?" Prue asked blindly, trying to fight back the horrific thoughts. Then the room was bathed in orbs and brilliant, happy memories entered her mind. Prue and Piper visiting their infant selves, Andy coming, as a ghost, to her birthday party, the opening of P3… She helped that happen! Smiling, she blinked as she realised Paige was shaking her, and she actually looked worried!

"Oh, thank God!" Paige gasped as Prue came around. "Prue, you're alive!" 'Paige, you don't know the half of it…' Prue smiled.


	24. It's meant to be

**It's Meant to Be, It's Your Destiny**

'One, two….' Piper rushed out of her hiding place to aid the innocent, but suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She cried out as a demon caught hold of the collar of her jacket and lifted her up, over the bar. She gasped for breath as the collar tightened around are neck, before she blacked out, with an astonishing, burning pain shooting through her shoulder.

The heat was getting hotter quickly. Piper fanned her reddening face, while puffing and gasping to get cool.

"Man, its hot!" She gasped, her vision wavering as the heat began to affect her eyes, causing them to water.

"Phoebe?" She called out into the strange place she'd arrived in, but there was no sign of her younger sister, or the club for that matter. "Where I'm I?" She asked, surveying her surroundings blankly. At first she was in a cool cloud like scenario, but slowly it changed into a warm scene of a front room.

"Oh, God, I'm not dead again am I?" She shouted, annoyed at the repetition of her death. She glanced down at herself, but she found she wasn't transparent, glowing, or in a change of clothes that she had worn the last time she'd died. Nor was she in the attic or being summoned by anyone, so where, when, was she and why was she here?

"Hello Piper," A familiar voice came from behind her. Piper shot around to find an older Chris and Bianca standing behind her, Bianca's hand on her shoulder. Quickly, Piper shook her off and turned to her son questioningly. Why was he dead? Or was he even dead? Was this the changed future? Or, hadn't they succeeded? Piper tried to shake the questions away to they just kept crowding in.

"But, Bianca, you're dead!" Piper blurted out, "And, Chris, aren't you alive in the changed future?" She questioned him aloud.

"Mum, what makes you think you're dead?" Chris answered calmly, something he must have learnt from his father, which amazed Piper as the future Chris she knew hated his father.

"But… This…" She indicated around their surroundings. "Last time this happened was when I was dead, so why am I here and the last thing I remember is dying?"

"No, mum, the last thing you remember is falling unconscious… And technically, you were never summoned at that time." Chris stated.

"I know I was summoned, Chris, and I also know that I am destined to have a daughter."

"Yer and Prue is supposed to be dead!" Chris suddenly shouted impatiently, "Mum, how can you get over the fact Prue is suddenly alive again and yet can't face the fact that you're not dead?" Piper opened her mouth to argue and then thought better of it. 'Chris is right,' she thought 'Prue _is_ supposed to be dead, and how can I believe that? Why haven't I questioned it?'

"I'm sorry Chris," Piper admitted.

Chris sighed and shrugged. He had known it wouldn't have been easy for his mum to accept the fact she wasn't dead, but shouting at her and bringing Prue into the conversation hadn't helped.

"Let's get back to the subject," Bianca suggested, gripping his arm encouragingly.

'Thanks,' Chris thought, "So, yes, I'd better explain," He said aloud, "Well, now that Prue is alive again, the whole of the future has changed. It's past stopping Wyatt turning evil and the Elders have realised that, and they also realise there'll be consequences. So, they sent me and Bianca here to summon you—No, _not from the dead_—But from the real world, that's what stopped you from dying, as the Elders realise that it's not part of your destiny, neither is it part of your sisters, or mine or Wyatt's to grow up without you. By realising this they had to work out a way of warning you of upcoming events, without unsettling your judgement."

"Unsettling my judgment? My destiny? The Elders!" Piper gasped angrily, "Chris, my destiny is my own and I don't give a f— Whoa!" Piper stopped, grabbing for her son as she fell forward.

"No, not yet!" Chris screamed to the heavens, "You can't take her yet!" But still Piper lay limp in his arms, sent to yet another world, time, to help her decide a decision that she didn't even know she had to make. "Damn!" Chris whispered, lowering his mother to the floor, "Do you think we can warn her when she gets back?" He asked pleadingly to his lover.

"Chris, I don't think she'll be passing this way when she's finished unless she makes her decision quicker than expected," Bianca explained sadly. Chris shook her off angrily, casting a stony glare at her as she spoke, "Chris, do you want me to lie and say everything's gonna be hunky dory and that—"

"NO!" Chris interrupted her, Bianca was taken back by his tone, "Of course not Bianca but you could have at least helped me explain it to her!"

"But Chris—"

"Don't 'but Chris' me, Bianca, my mum is gonna have to make the biggest decision of her life once she returns from here or there… or where ever, and she doesn't know the half of it because the only other person who did wouldn't tell her!"

"Hunny…" Bianca hesitated, expecting him to interrupt her again, "Chris, Piper needs to find her own way and I thought that it would be best if you explained it to her, as you're the Elder."

"Being an Elder sucks if I can't even save my own mother's life!" He screamed at her as he orbed out.

"I am so sorry Chris…" Bianca cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and just waited, knowing she wouldn't be able to leave unless Chris returned and orbed her home, and even if he did, what would be the use if he never spoke to her again? What had she done that had been so terribly wrong that he'd never speak to her again?


	25. We Survived Together

**We've Survived Together**

"So, yes, I'd better explain," He said aloud, "Well, now that Prue is alive again, the whole of the future has changed. It's past stopping Wyatt turning evil and the Elders have realised that, and they also realise there'll be consequences. So, they sent me and Bianca here to summon you—No, _not from the dead_—But from the real world, that's what stopped you from dying, as the Elders realise that it's not part of your destiny, neither is it part of your sisters, or mine or Wyatt's to grow up without you. By realising this they had to work out a way of warning you of upcoming events, without unsettling your judgement."

"Unsettling my judgment? My destiny? The Elders!" Piper gasped angrily, "Chris, my destiny is my own and I don't give a f— Whoa!" Piper stopped, grabbing for her son as she fell forward.

Even though Piper was unconscious, she could still hear her son's dim cries.

"It's okay Chris, I'll—" BANG! Piper gave a scream as she went flying into a man's arms.

"Whoa, lil' lady," The teenager grinned sexily.

She gave this cute teenager a nervous smile, wondering why he looked dimly familiar and why he was in a solider uniform. 'Where am I?' She thought, jumping out of the man's arms and surveying her surroundings.

"Oh, come off it Tim," A man called to the stranger. Piper spun around and caught sight of a blonde solider with a piece of martial sewed with a cross in the middle, wrapped round his arm, he was a doctor. "Leave the m—" This was the first time pre white lighter Leo Wyatt actually looked into the face of his future wife. But it wasn't happiness and love he looked at her with, it was shock and horror, "_Wo_man!" He cried in shock, running to her. "What's she doing in the trenches?" He questioned his companion angrily.

"Oh, come on Wyatt, give a guy a break," Cute Tim stated as Leo grabbed Piper angrily; "Anyway, shouldn't you be nursing the dead?"

Leo cast Tim an annoyed looked, while pulling Piper towards a make shift tent that served as a hospital, "You'll be dead in a minute if you don't tell me how you snuck her here, putting her in danger! And anyway," Leo continued, his voice calming down a bit, "There weren't any casualties in that last hit—" Suddenly Piper and Leo were thrown off the ground, and were sent flying through the air. Piper grunted as she landed, fifty feet away from Leo, who quickly jumped to his feet and ran to her side. She groaned and tried shift from her paining position, only succeeding in hurting herself more. Gently, Leo eased her numb arm that was twisted weirdly beneath her body. She winced as he lifted her into his arms, but all her pain melted away as she looked into his caring eyes.

"Wyatt, we need you over here!" Another doctor shouted at Piper's saviour as Leo laid her onto a stiff bed, she winced as her bruised back hit the hard material but then managed to survey her surroundings. Quickly she realised she was in the 'hospital' and she summarised that it must be the Second World War, the War which…

"LEO!" She screamed, beginning to panic as the whole tent shook as another bomb fell. She caught sight of Leo stumble as he rushed to her aid. "Leo!" She repeated, until, finally, Leo managed to make it to her side.

"Where does it hurt?" He questioned, assuming her urgency was due to her pain.

"We've got to get out of here!" She explained quickly.

"No, ma'am, your not leaving here until your fit for the journey home, then it's back to America for you." He laughingly explained.

'How can he be laughing when he's about to die?' Piper thought urgently as another bomb shook the tent.

"Leo, you're gonna die!"

"This is a War, if I'm going to die then it'll be for the good of my country," Leo explained patently.

"No, Leo—"

"Doctor Wyatt, you're needed urgently," Another male doctor ran to Leo's side. Leo nodded and rushed to the tent door, where a very badly injured solider was being carried through.

'Why am I here? How can those Elders force me to watch my husband's death? How come I'm not even here in spirit? Why are they forcing me to die with him?' The questions rammed into her brain and, before she could stop them, tears began to stream done her cheeks. There was a burning pain, and a blinding flash and then she was some where else.

"Oh, isn't she gorgeous, Victor?" A voice came from behind the curtain Piper was heading for.

"Oh, Patty, she really is," A male voice replied caringly. Patty, Victor? Were these her parents? Piper began to wonder where they'd sent her this time when a small dark haired girl rushed past her. The little girl stumbled as she reached for the curtain and Piper rushed to her aid.

The dark haired girl looked at her nervously, before rushing to Victor and Patty.

"Prue, aren't you going to say thank you to the nice lady?" Another woman called from behind Piper. Piper spun around and came face to face with a young version of her Grams. Prue, Grams, Victor and Penny? This must be her birth!

"Gr—" Piper managed to stop herself as Penny Halliwell smiled and handed her a cookie, "Greatly appreciated." Piper improvised as she took the cookie.

Grams smiled at her, "Well, Prue's not going to eat it, she's too young to appreciate good, home made cookies."

"I'm sure she will though," Piper smiled, taking a bite out of the cookie to emphasise her point, "Yum."

There was a laugh from behind the curtain, and Penny indicated for Piper to follow her into the little room. Piper smiled gratefully, and followed her in.

"Piper!" Patty suddenly cried happily. Piper gave her younger mother a quick glance, wondering how she'd recognised her. "Yes, we should call her Piper, because of all the help Nurse Piper Wyatt has been, 'Nurse _Piper Wyatt_!' Piper thought, looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a blue and white nurse's uniform and on it was a small badge that read 'Hello, my name is Nurse Piper Wyatt'!

"Like Piper in my story," Infant Prue said, "Grams is reading to me!" Penny smiled modestly, 'Oh, Prue looks so cute!' Piper thought as Victor suddenly pushed her baby self into her arms.

"Erm, oh…" Piper argued but Victor insisted.

"You brought her into this world, Piper, you should get to hold her too," a dishevelled Patty smiled. Finally Piper gave in and held her.

There was another flash of light and Piper was looking at the world through her infant self's eyes. She looked around, frantically searching for her sister, who suddenly zoomed past her. Quickly, Piper caught up, as they raced for the chair. Almost there, Piper felt a jolt of energy, and sped up, until she was ahead of Prue.

'Ha ha!' She laughed at her sister mentally, she'd be better than Prue for once! But then the chair moved and Piper turned moodily to her sister, "Hey, you used magic, no fair!" She said accusingly.

Suddenly Piper recognised her older self, sneaking through the door. Prue turned around too, and noticed future Piper and Prue sneak in behind her. They both smiled nervously at the strangers, but too soon there was the familiar flash of light. 'Why wouldn't they let me stay in one place?' Piper stressed to herself as she tried to figure out where she was this time, but this time it was different. It was as if she was watching her life in a surround screen cinema, and someone had pressed fast forward.

Piper as a baby and Prue caring for her, pictures of Piper and Prue caring for Grams, and then as they both learnt to deal with their powers sped past her. Piper caring for a baby Phoebe as Prue was banned from holding her because she dropped her too many times. Grams teaching Piper to cook, and Piper getting her first job in the bank. First meeting George, Prue's boyfriend. Leo, Prue, so many memories. Then a bright blue light crashed through the scenes and another moment over took Piper.

The unfamiliar Paige Matthews, as she was at Prue's funeral. Piper watched as Phoebe shook the stranger's hand and asked how she knew her sister. There hadn't been a straight answer, just here and there. Well, demons knew Prue from 'here and there' but they didn't turn out to be the Halliwells' long lost sister. Piper smiled at the joke as Paige disappeared out the door. Then Piper was watching through her own eyes as she touched Paige's hand and a bright blue light appeared. But this time she didn't feel confused, or strange, she just felt calm.

Next there were different images of all the demons they'd battled, Paige saving them from her past life, Paige returning from that weird universe she had said she'd been to and how she'd defeated Cole, and how she had helped them defeat the Source by herself. 'Paige really did love them,' Piper thought happily, suddenly realising that she had somehow come into a memory that mustn't of even happened yet.

Prue and Paige both sat on the floor in a black abbess, Prue looked shocked at her appearance and Piper realised this wasn't a memory or a vision, this was the real world and Jade was somehow alive!


	26. The One That Got Away

**The One That Got Away**

"Piper?" Prue asked, unsteadily to the figure that had suddenly appeared.

Piper, still very confused at her own sudden entrance, nodded distractedly. Confused, she looked around at her surroundings, but then quickly concluded that they were in the cave. It was a wild guess, though, because she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face through the darkness. Then she recalled the first battle she had with Jade, soon after they'd found Prue, and how she and Phoebe had been stuck in this, supposedly same, dark abbess. Then, she realised that the room must be getting darker, if that was possible, because she couldn't even see her sisters' silhouettes. Could this really be the cave? If it was, there must be walls, and if she could find them, she'd probably be able to find a way. Taking an unsteady step forward, Piper hesitated.

Piper spun around as she sensed someone close to her. 'Man, why don't I have Pheeb's kick ass skills?' She thought angrily, knowing that her freezing powers would be useless if she couldn't see her target, and her exploding powers could cause havoc without a target too. 'Better give it a shot,' she thought, randomly freezing the scene. No sound replied to her attack, which wasn't always a good thing.

"Prue, Paige?" Piper called out hopefully. No reply. 'Oh, God…' She thought helplessly.

"DUCK!" A scream came from behind Piper. She spun around, and then threw herself to the rocky ground as several bright flashes filled the abbess. She grunted as she felt something sharp strike her shoulder as she fell. A cry filled Piper's head, then a scream. Piper cried out at the pain that suddenly filled her head, she had to grab her ears in hope to stop the screaming that echoed around her skull.. Then silence.

Scrambling to her feet, Piper swayed. Small fires lit the room with a orangey tint, not enough to see the whole cave properly, but enough to make out her surroundings. Walking unsteadily towards the closest one, Piper suddenly began to shiver. An ice cold feeling began to close in around her. It was a suffocating coldness, something Piper had never felt. It wasn't natural, like the snow in winter, but more of a fear…

Bending double, Piper fought the urge to vomit as a searing heat filled her gut. Piper gasped, trying to find the source of the attack through her watery eyes. No one was there, even though Piper could still sense someone close to her.

"_But, Grams, Sasha hates me!" The ten year old Piper pleaded with her Grams._

_A young Penny Halliwell nodded understandingly, then she placed an encouraging hand on her grand daughter's shoulder, "Oh, Piper, dear, you need to learn to ignore what other people think and say," Grams explained wisely, "One day, you'll realise that you're much more special and powerful than those mean bullies."_

"_But… how's that gonna help me now?" Piper begged, not understanding._

"_Piper Halliwell, you and your sisters are very powerful. If this Sasha thinks she can take you on, just remember that you've got Prue and Phoebe to back you up. Your never alone Piper, remember that when ever you get scared. No amount of fear can destroy that, just remember, you're never alone, and you've always got your sisters."_

'No amount of fear can destroy that… you've always got your sisters…' Piper thought as she gasped.

"No amount of fear can destroy that!" She said aloud, adrenaline suddenly pumping through her veins, "No amount of fear can destroy that when I've got my sisters!" She repeated, feeling much more confident, "NO AMOUNT OF FEAR CAN DESTROY ME! SASHA BURNS DIDN'T HURT ME, NOR CAN YOU JADE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Suddenly, she was surrounded by light and warmth, and Piper saw Paige and Prue appear beside her. Smiling, she gripped her sisters' hands, before realising that Phoebe was still missing. In shock, she dropped Prue and Paige's hands.

"Where's Phoebe?" She asked suddenly. Paige frowned and Prue glanced around nervously, tears forming under her lashes.

"I thought she was with you," Paige quickly explained, but Piper's eyes were still on Prue.

"Prue, what do you know?"

Prue hesitated, trying to fight back her tears. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey guys!" A shrill happy voice called from behind them. The three sisters spun around to face a silhouette, which Piper could make out as her sister, Phoebe.

"Pheebs!" Piper and Paige both cried happily, running to their sister. It took them a while to realise that Prue hadn't followed suit. Instantly, Piper regretted her actions, but it seemed Paige felt something too, as she too quietened. "Prue, what's wrong?" Piper asked gently.

Prue stood motionless behind them, only her eyes showed the pure fear she felt. _'Why haven't they noticed?'_ She thought, desperately trying to speak her discovery to her sisters, but something was holding her back. _'Oh, Piper, come on! Hang on—Paige?'_ She wished that her and her sisters had telepathy, and then they'd be able to communicate now, even though Prue couldn't speak. Slowly, she noticed Paige had quietened, and Piper was looking at her. _'Oh, thank God!'_ She thought, trying to will her sisters away from Phoebe. Suddenly Prue flicked her wrists unknowingly and her sisters were pulled towards her.

"What the?" Piper asked, obviously confused at the fact that Prue could be and be a good witch and still be able to use her powers on other good witches. Scrambling to their feet, Paige and Piper cast weary looks at their silent older sister.

'_Oh, please, Piper, Paige!' _Prue thought desperately. Suddenly Piper looked at her, confused.

"What Prue?" She asked, brushing off dusty jacket. Prue frowned at her.

'_What? You can hear me?' _Prue thought, aiming it at her sister.

"Well, nah," Piper said, annoyed.

'_But I'm not saying this.'_

"Of course you are! I can hear—" Piper started, before realising that neither Paige nor Phoebe were replying to Prue. Quickly, she realised that it must be telepathic powers.

'_Prue, can you hear me?'_ Piper tested.

'_Yer, duh, see, I told you I wasn't saying anything!' _Prue replied smugly. Piper glared at Pure.

'_Yer, but I didn't see. What is this anyway?'_

'_It's freaky, why can't Paige hear us?' _Prue stated.

'_What about Phoebe?'_ Piper argued.

'_Obviously she can't hear us, she's ev—'_ Suddenly Prue was thrown away from Piper, breaking the mental connection.

"Of course I can hear you, dear sisters," A sneering voice came from behind Piper. Spinning around, she caught sight of Phoebe.

"Phoebe?" Piper gasped, horrified at her sister's grimacing face. Immediately she realised what Prue had been trying to tell her, Phoebe was evil. But how? There was a glint of gold as some light reflected off the amulet that hung around Phoebe's neck. "Oh, Pheebs, this isn't— Whoa, time out!" Piper cried, as she tried to dodge the flames that escaped from Phoebe's hands. Instinctively, Piper tried to freeze the flames, but somehow they didn't falter. Trying to duck, she realised that her own actions were slowed. Somehow the attack had backfired and was freezing Piper!

"Fire bolt!" Paige called for the flaming bolt that was going for her sister. Just as it reached close enough for Piper to feel its burning heat, it disappeared in millions of blue and white orbs, reappearing as it smashed it the wall. Piper sighed thankfully, as she was able to move freely again. Then she heard a cry as Phoebe grabbed Paige and held her hostage. Paige, being her only defence now her powers were on the blink, being caught now placed Piper in an incredibly awful position. She couldn't risk trying to explode Phoebe, even though that would be as a very _very _last resort, in case she exploded herself, so what could she do? Remembering a couple of tricks Phoebe had taught her in the last couple of weeks, Piper tried a couple of unsteady dodges as more flames were thrown her way. She screamed as she jumped to dodge a low hit, and ended up on the ceiling.

"Whoa!" She gasped, trying to stop herself flying across the room.

"Looks like the powers that Be have given you powers that should belong to me!" Phoebe rhymed.

"That would make sense," Prue taunted, stepping towards her evil sister, "Seeing as you won't be needing them!" Prue lifted her arm and, with a strong burst of power, threw Phoebe across the room. But the fall hadn't dazed her little sister in the slightest, as she quickly jumped to her feet. But this didn't faze Prue either, who hadn't finished.

"Evil that dwells in these parts,

Will finish before the spreading starts.

From this time, and from this place,

I banish you from this—"

"PRUE, NO!" Piper screamed. Prue dropped her arms, and looked at Piper. Slowly, Piper dropped gently to the floor.

"Piper, she tried to kill you," Prue stated.

"No," Piper argued, "Jade tried to kill me, she was just using Phoebe's body." Prue frowned at the fact, "Prue, you couldn't kill your own sister."

It was true, no matter how much Prue hated Phoebe at this moment, the facts were facts, and Phoebe Halliwell was still her sister. Prue sighed, and then she was knocked to the floor.

"Nice lil' reunion there but I'm not one for sob stories," Evil Phoebe sneered. Piper glared at her little sister.

"Phoebe stop!" Piper ordered as Phoebe was about to attack an unconscious Paige. For a second, Phoebe's face changed. Piper could see her little sister again, weak and vulnerable. Then as a grown woman, strong and determined to battle against evil even without active powers.

Then it was gone. Piper wondered if she'd imagined the whole change.

"Phoebe, no—" Piper cried as Phoebe plunged a dagger into Paige's back. The movement barely lasted a mille second, but the memory would with her. Paige's scream, her own scream, the blood. Instantly, Piper wanted revenge for her sister's death.

"Evil that dwells in these parts,

Will finish now before the spreading starts.

From this time, and from this place,

I banish you from this space!

Take with you now all the hate,

Leave now, with all of haste!" Piper ordered, boosting the spell's power with all her anger.

"Oh, Paige!" Piper begged, collapsing over her baby sister's body. "I'm so sorry!" Feeling completely responsible for Paige's death, piper couldn't bare to live with herself. Turning her watering eyes away from Paige's body, she took in Phoebe's body slumped against the opposite wall. Almost about to explode her, Piper remembered the risk it would be to herself, and then she noticed the amulet had disappeared. But, that didn't change anything… not really, okay, so Phoebe was good, but that didn't bring Paige back. Several more tears flowed down her cheeks. Why was she being put through all this again? She had been alone when Prue died, and now she was alone again, when Paige died. At this rate, she'd have to watch all her sisters' deaths! Could she really live with that?

"Hello Piper."

Piper jumped to her feet as a tall, blonde haired man appeared beside her in a long black cloak. She tried to explode him, not caring for her own safety, but nothing happened. Then she tried to freeze him. Nothing. Panicking, Piper looked down at her hands, wondering why her powers weren't working. The blonde man laughed, and Piper snap kicked him angrily, but her foot went straight through him. She gasped and jumped back.

"Piper, you can't defeat me, I'm the Angel of Death." The stranger stated calmly.

"Wha… What?" Piper gasped, not knowing what to think. _'Is he legit?' _She thought.

"Yes."

"Huh, you heard that?" Piper exclaimed, stepping away from the stranger.

"Yes," He repeated.

"Wow, you're one hell of a talker!" Piper stated sarcastically. The man shrugged. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm here for a P. Halliwell," The Angel read off a list that appeared in his hands. Piper gasped and ran over to Prue.

"No, you can't have Prue!" She cried, standing protectively over her sister. The Angel shrugged calmly and summoned Paige's spirit out of her body. "What? No, you tricked me! Paige isn't P. Halliwell, she's Matthews!"

"No, I don't care about physical things. Paige is biologically a Halliwell, and so you had to choose between your two sisters, and you chose." Then Paige's spirit disappeared in millions of white lights.

There was a blinding flash.


	27. You Said Forever

**You Said Forever**

"I'm here for a P. Halliwell," The Angel read off a list that appeared in his hands. Piper gasped and ran over to Prue.

"No, you can't have Prue!" She cried, standing protectively over her sister. The Angel shrugged calmly and summoned Paige's spirit out of her body. "What? No, you tricked me! Paige isn't P. Halliwell, she's Matthews!"

"No, I don't care about physical things. Paige is biologically a Halliwell, and so you had to choose between your two sisters, and you chose." The Angel of Death explained calmly. Paige's spirit looked from the stranger to her sister pleadingly but now she understood. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate as the Angel took her 'Up There'. Oh, why her, why hadn't Piper stopped him?

"Wake up," A deep male voice commanded gently. Paige sighed and lifted her eyes to look at the speaker. Instantly, she recognised a young brunette man she'd known from the Church. His bright blue eyes still sparkled with his joking, care free personality.

"Eric?" She gasped, throwing her arms around her old friend. Eric smiled and returned the hug warmly.

"Ol' Paige Matthews, you haven't changed a bit," The young man laughed.

Paige pulled out of his embrace and he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks, "I have," She stated weakly. "I'm a witch now, was one anyway."

Eric sighed, he hated seeing his friend' upset, especially Paige. She'd always meant a lot to him, even before he'd discovered her destiny.

"It's okay, P," He tried to smooth her.

Paige couldn't help but giggle at his use of her old nickname. It had been so long…

"See? I knew there was a smile some where," He joked. Eric had always been the jokers in the gang, never letting anyone feel left out.

"How's life been treating you?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Eric went along with it, realising that it must be hard for her.

"This an' that," He shrugged, "Was in the army before I was sent up here."

That brought Paige back to reality with a bump. How could she have forgotten? She was dead. She didn't know what hurt more, her death by Phoebe (or actually Jade in Phoebe) or Piper choosing Prue.

Eric wished he could have used better words. Many of the spirits that were sent to him were usually in denial, why would Paige be any different? He placed a warm hand on her cheek, and, telepathically read her thoughts. _'How could I have forgotten? I'm dead… Why should that matter now? Oh, man, I wish I'd never met Piper and Phoebe. Okay, so I'm fine with Piper and Pheebs, I've kinda got over the shock, but Prue's been dead three years!'_ Eric broke the connection, hoping Paige hadn't noticed him using his powers on her. It was usually easier if he understood how they felt, that's why the Elders had given him this 'job' so his telepathy could be used for good.

After several moments, Eric finally awoke Paige from her thoughts. She looked at him as if she hadn't seen him before. _'Oh, God, she's finally realised who I am,'_ Eric thought, desperately. But Paige simply shook her head and looked around.

"So, where now?" She asked, surprisingly calm. Eric released the breath he'd been holding, before turning to the cabinet behind him and ruffling through the old scripts while Paige took in her surroundings.

Fours bright, bronze pillars supported the gleaming, white tiled roof. They rose up from the golden floor on which Paige stood. The table which Eric stood behind was pure glass, lined in sliver. Even though Paige couldn't see past the huge brown doors that must have been at least ten times her height, she could easily guess that this building was 'Up There', the Elders head quarters. Leo had often come up here, but what did they do? Was there a library, cinema, or even fast food? Man, could Paige live without Piper's cooking or even fast food? Did they need to eat in the after life? Probably not, but then, if not, what did they do?

"Urgh," Paige gasped, grabbing her head.

"Finally realising what you're in for?" Eric laughed, spreading out an old scroll on the counter. He bent his head, reading the foreign language confidently. "Right, there's your adoptive parents, non magical, your biological mother, Patty Halliwell, her mother, Penny Halliwell… There… This way," He started towards one of the many doors that had suddenly appeared around them. He pointed her through a door quite a distance back. Paige frowned at him.

"Aren't you coming with me? I could still get lost!" She asked, suddenly very unsure of herself.

"If you're the Paige Matthews I grew up with, you'll find your way easily," Eric encouraged, turning back to his desk.

"Thanks," Paige thanked him. Eric smiled as he heard the door shut behind him.

"Good day, P--"

The voice came from behind her. Paige jumped around, and found Penny Halliwell standing where the door should have been.

"Paige…"

Somehow, Paige felt that her Grams didn't seem as happy as she was. Biting back a comment, she smiled.

"Hello Grams,"

"PR—Paige?" Patty appeared behind Penny. Paige's biological mother frowned and turned to her mother.

"Mum, what's Paige doing here?" Patty whispered.

"I dunno," Penny replied quietly, frowning at her youngest grand daughter, "Piper mustn't have got my message."

"But, mum, this isn't right. Message or no message, why didn't Chris explain it to her?"

"He mustn't have got time," Penny shrugged.

"Time? Of course he had time!" Patty stressed. Penny shrugged again and then turned to Paige.

"So, welcome to the after life Paige dear," Penny smiled. Paige frowned suspiciously at her Grams, but she had to spend the rest of eternity with these guys… Quickly she pushed the suspicion away.

"So, where's the fast food restaurant?" Paige joked. Penny and Patty, both taking her arms caringly and leading her down a path.

"You've got a lot to learn, my child," Penny chuckled happily.

-------------------------------------

_So, here's the story so far:_

_Prue was brought back to life by Jade, daughter of Merlin._

_Phoebe has her empathy and levitation powers back._

_Paige and Prue are not getting along._

_Wyatt was kidnapped and then rescued._

_Paige found two copies of the Book of Shadows._

_They all defeated Jade._

_Stranger catches them using their powers_

_P3 is destroyed_

_Piper died and was summoned in the future._

_Piper was brought back to life by future and present Wyatt._

_Piper's destined to have a daughter._

_Piper was sent through her past memories and visions._

_They found out Jade was still alive._

_Phoebe was made evil by Jade_

_Piper gets Phoebe's power of levitation_

_Paige dies and is sent to the Afterlife_

_Paige meets old friend Eric_

---------------------------------------

Watch out for **Twisted Fate II** and discover how Prue, Phoebe and Piper's destiny has changed due to these events. Will they ever get Paige back? Did Piper make the right choice? And do they even remember their sister? Who is Eric?


End file.
